La Sangre del cordero
by Kairake
Summary: Yaoi SagaxAioros AU.¿que es lo que se necesita para terminar una venganza y darle fin al ultimo crimen? El pecado cometido por el padre el hijo lo ha de pagar rezan así las invocaciones. Tarde en actualizar pero les dejo 3 capitulos nuevos
1. Las victimas

Bueno antes que nada, este fic contiene aspectos religiosos y una que otra agravante a la moral, quiero pedir a todo aquel que lo leea que tenga la mente abierta y que no quiero denigrar a nadie estando en una postura relijiosa totalmente neutral

La sangre del cordero

¿Que le hace falta a la gente para creer en dios?, que es lo que se necesita para terminar una venganza y darle fin al ultimo crimen; El pecado cometido por el padre el hijo lo ha de pagar rezan así las invocaciones.

Capitulo 1: Victimas

En el departamento de policías un joven de tez morena terminaba de archivar los resultados de su último caso, de ojos verdes, mente vivaz y una alborotada cabellera de color castaña el joven de no más de 29 años fue llamado por su superior un viejo regordete con la cabeza tan calva como una bola de boliche pero no tan reluciente.

-Aioros, necesito que vayas a la calle del hueso número 30, se encontró un cadáver y eres el único que no tiene trabajo en este momento.

-Pero tenía una cita y además ya termino mi turno…- la mirada que le dedicara este no le dejo tiempo de objetar nada más, salio del pequeño cubículo y marco un numero que se sabia ya de memoria en su celular- Hola soy yo- como si no supiera que de él se trataba después de todo los teléfonos tienen identificador.

-Aioros se que eres tú, la pantalla decía tu nombre

-Ok, entendí el sarcasmo Saga…solo que no podremos ir a cenar como te lo prometí- un silencio se creo en la línea-No es mi culpa el jefe acaba de mandarme a ver un homicidio en la calle del hueso.

-Deja entonces que te acompañe, no le tengo repulsión a los muertos y prometo no hacer nada que te comprometa como oficial

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, no es una cita que te gustaría presumir…

-No soy una persona común con ideales comunes o ¿si?

-Calle del hueso numero 30, en media hora entendido- Sabia que no podía contradecirle y bueno si todo marchaba como hasta ese momento le convenía que asistiera.

Calle del Hueso num. 30

Los curiosos comenzaban a rodear aquella pequeña casa, las bandas amarillas de precaución funcionaban como barrera para los curiosos, Saga llego con su típica puntualidad quedándose atrás de la valla, serio y con la mirada fija en aquella fachada azul celeste.

Aioros ya se encontraba dentro de la misma cuando un oficial le indico que le buscaba, no se molesto en salir, simplemente le indico a oficial que le trajere aquella persona y que le diera un gafete para que actuara con total libertad.

-Saga, no te alejes de mi y si vez algo que no te guste no dudes en salir de la casa entendido

-El psicólogo soy yo Aioros…no creo que pueda quedar traumado- aquel joven de mirada aguamarina y larga cabellera azul celeste se encontraba pulcramente vestido con un fino traje grisáceo, corbata negra y unos zapatos negros que a simple vista se notaban que eran caros, con solo 20 años y ya era uno de los más grandes psicólogos contando con un doctorado en psicología criminal

-Detective, necesita ver esto- uno de los oficiales le condujo a lo que parecía ser la sala de la casa, tres oficiales se encontraban vomitando en el pasillo apoyados en la pared, sin duda adentro encontraría algo interesante- Quizás el doctor no debería pasar, por su salud claro esta- la sonrisa que se pinto en los labios de Saga no dejo objeción ni replica.

-El doctor viene conmigo- Aioros sintió escalofríos al ver sonreír a su pareja de esa forma, le recordaba aquella que el viejo Tomas, el carnicero, sostenía en sus labios cada vez que en la granja de su padre se realizaba la matanza de las reses.

Abrió las puertas corredizas, las cortinas se encontraban cerradas y apenas se podía distinguir la escena, una peste reinaba el lugar, el cadáver se encontraba cubierto completamente de moscas y larvas que le salía de todo el cuerpo, escena repulsiva, pero eso no era lo interesante.

-Su nombre es Alexander Von, lleva muerto aproximadamente una semana, el casero venia a cobrar la renta y como nadie le abría llamo a la policía…lo encontrado así.

-Alexander Von ese nombre me suena, ese el pedofilo que no pudieron enjuiciar el mes pasado por falta de pruebas?

-Ese mismo detective, pero véalo ahora-

A lo que se refirió el oficial era que la victima se encontraba en la mesa sentado frente a un plato con un trozo de pan y unos granos de sal, las manos estaban atadas como si orara, el cuerpo se mantenía erguido por que fue empalado, le faltaban los ojos.

-Fanático religioso, interesante- Saga no había dicho nada hasta aquel momento, no se detuvo mucho en examinar el cuerpo pues después de todo eso le correspondía a un medico forense mientras que él entraría en la mente de aquel psicópata- ¿Por qué no abren las ventas?

-Queríamos mantener la escena intacta- ni bien había acabado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando el psicólogo ya había terminado de abrirlas, las pupilas de los presentes acostumbradas a la oscuridad se dilataron, más no las de Saga, cuando Aioros pudo distinguir algo más que sombras borrosas, la escena le parecía aun más repugnante de lo que era, Saga se encontraba apoyado en la pared con la mirada fija al gran espejo que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa volvió su vista para encontrarse con un mensaje en el mismo.

"Este hombre es un pecador"

Debajo del espejo un numero romano escrito con sangre se encontraba marcado, la sangre no pertenecía, ni a la victima ni al acecino era de animal, de cordero.

-21 ¿21 que?- no encontraron más pistas el asesino fue en sumo meticuloso, se lleno el informe, tomando las fotos adecuadas para el caso, antes de retirase a descansar.

-No lo sabemos pero es posible que sea el número de victimas.

-No es eso, normalmente los asesinos seriales repiten ese procesos en todas sus victimas y esta es la primera vez que se algo de esta índole- Aioros terminaba de hacer unas cuantas anotaciones en su cuaderno

-Quizás sea una fecha importante- A Saga le gustaba ayudar a su novio cada que podía y siempre que este lo permitía.

Al llegar a la estación de policías, Aioros paso a dejar su informe con su jefe y un par de indicaciones para seguir buscando pistas al día siguiente, ser un detective de primera orden impedía que su único día libre fuese obstruido por el trabajo.

-No creo tardarme mucho- Le sonrió antes de retirarse con su jefe

Un grupo de policías y dos detectives no dejaban de cuchichear señalando a Saga que permanecía sentado en una de las bancas de la estación, sabia que hablaban de él pues constantemente le señalaban y se reían pero no por lo mismo les prestaría importancia ya sabia que eso era justamente lo que buscaban.

Uno de los policías, el más joven, fue el primero que se le acerco detrás de él venían sus compañeros, uno de los detectives le profería un odio tal al peliazul que era conocido por todos sus compañeros, el joven sonriente se sentó a su lado abrazándole posesivamente.

-¿Dime que hace una perra tan fina como tú en este lugar?- tomo entre sus dedos uno de los largos mechones perfumados del psicologo llebandoselo a los labios para besarle

-¿Fina? Eso fue bueno Emilio pero, pero le queda mejor puta rastrera- Negó divertido con la cabeza, el detective negro, mientras que extendía una de sus manos para sujetar el rostro de Saga obligándole a mirarlo- ¿Cuanto cobras por noche preciosa?.

-Para ti- los hombres usualmente son muy manipulables y soberbios, Saga se soltó poniéndose de pie ante aquel negro, sin cambiar esa expresión de frialdad en sus ojos, le miro por un instante, bajo la vista recorriendo el pecho de aquel tanto con la punta del dedo índice como con los ojos- Ni la perra que te parió lo haría, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me acostaría contigo por unas miserables monedas?, vete y revuélcate con la primera hembra coja de tu clase que te encuentres perro.

-Estupido, hijo de perra me las pagaras- soltándole una fuerte bofetada que le dejo marcado el rostro tiro a Saga al piso, nunca aparto la mirada de su rostro, pero los ojos de psiquiatra se sufrieron una transformación violenta, que hizo que el detective retrocediera instintivamente.

-No piensas seguir demostrando que eres el macho alfa, que patético, con razón pagas por tener sexo- le dolía el golpe pero su sangre ardía con mayor intensidad, nadie más que su padre le había golpeado, quizás la imagen de su padre o la furia que sentía en aquel momento le descontrolo, trayendo recuerdos del pasado a su ahora presente, de aquel niño débil a si mismo.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Aioros y media estación habían escuchado el escándalo, apartando a todos los curiosos, al lograr divisar a Saga tirado en el piso, sujeto al negro por el cuello de la camisa, que parecía hipnotizado con los ojos aguamarinas de psicólogo, más Aioros no noto este cambio por que Saga al escuchar su voz fue el remedio perfecto para salir de aquel trance.

-Aioros, deja al perro no merece ni siquiera que le pongas un dedo encima, ¿ayúdame a ponerme en pie, quieres?- A regañadientes le soltó para darle la mano a Saga, dejaría las cosas para después cuando este no estuviera presente, no dejaría que le faltaran el respeto de aquella forma- Espera quiero decirle algo- soltándose del detective Saga se inclino para hablarle al oído a aquel negro aun aturdido, las pupilas del mismo se dilataron al escuchar la voz del peliazul tan cerca, satisfecho consigo mismo Saga se retiro a su casa con Aioros.

-¿Qué le dijiste Saga? se veía pálido y mucho-

-No pienso decírtelo- era muy franco y Aioros ya no se sorprendía con esos instantes herméticos que usualmente afectaban a su pareja- ¿Por qué no me dejas conducir?

-No me cambies el tema, no me gusta que hagas eso, además que te pego como quieres que lo ignore.

-Yo lo estoy ignorando, no tiene sentido seguir con la cabeza caliente una vez pasada la tempestad, te imaginas si todos hiciéramos eso este mundo estaría lleno de rencorosos e incivilizados- La mirada que le dirigía el detective le decía lo que Aioros sentía en su interior- Creo que quedaron las cosas claras y no volverá a pasar, por favor deja las cosas como están no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

El resto del camino permanecieron callados, aun que con cada minuto que pasaba las facciones del moreno se iban relajando. Los planes de esa noche se habían arruinado, bueno no todos y Saga aun quería rescatar algo de aquella cita

-¿Quédate en mi casa esta noche Aioros?- el automóvil se encontraba estacionado enfrente de la casa de mencionado y aun que no lo admitiera Aioros se encontraba preocupado, al ser domingo al día siguen el caso entraría en carpeta, al ser el día libre del departamento, así es la seguridad, solo se recogería pruebas pero no pasarían de eso.

-Seguro, será una invitación indecorosa de tu parte para algo más Saga- Contrayendo las cejas en una mueca de disgusto Saga pensaba reclamar, aun que realmente lo fuera se suponía que el Aioros estaba molesto con él, pero los labios de Aioros se lo evitaron- lo se no te enojes.

Le amaba de tal forma que le parecía incomprensible, eran polos opuesto quizás fuera por eso, Saga para muchos era terco, necesito, talentoso, narcisista, imponente en pocas palabras no era alguien normal. Su primera cita mientras el uno le hablaba de la teoría de Freud y del problema que presentaba el operador Hamilthoniano, el otro hablaba sobre cosas más mundanas como que vio en la televisión o a donde ha salido de vacaciones.

Aioros hacia reír a Saga, y aun que muchas veces no lo entendía, le agradaba su forma de ser, Saga era mas chico de Aioros por 9 años tenia un doctorado y lanzaría el 30 de Mayo, el día de su cumpleaños su nuevo libro, no socializaba mucho ni aun con sus colegas, la mayoría ya con canas frescas en el cabello, que lo tachaban de niño inmaduro.

Cenaron ligero tomando un par de tragos antes de irse a la cama para terminar su día, ni bien había terminado su copa cuando Aioros ya mordisqueaba el cuello y desabotonaba la camisa de su amante.

Iglesia de Santo Domingo

El Padre terminaba de oficiar la misa hace más de media hora pero Saga y Aioros se habían quedado un rato más, Saga tenia de costumbre confesarse cada semana o por lo menos lo había hecho en el año que venia saliendo con él.

Aioros no le molestaba aquella actitud aun que desde su punto de vista no encajaba esa tradición con Saga cuya vida era la ciencia y que incluso en diversas ocasiones llego a criticar fuertemente ese fanatismo religioso.

En el confesionario pronto entro el padre, era bastante joven no tendría más de 25 años de largo cabello rubio y una mirada llena de bondad, vestido con la sotana característica y un crucifijo de oro al cuello.

-Perdóneme padre por que he pecado

-Tus pecados será absueltos hijo mió, háblame de ellos.

-He dado el amor al odio y el odio al amor.

Unos 5 minutos más tarde Saga salía de aquel lugar para ir a comer algo con su novio, a un pequeño café colonial en la avenida Rosa.

-Sabes he estado pensado en el caso de ayer

-¿Y quieres hablar de eso Saga?- ninguno de los dos tenía repulsión de hablar esos temas mientras comían así que no importaba.

-Si, la persona que cometió el crimen es sin duda un fanático religioso como ya te habrás dado cuenta, además claro esta de que es un profesional pero por la forma de matar y el carácter de la victima pienso que su ideología le dicta como un nuevo mecías, un salvador y que su poder esta más haya de la justicia humana

-En pocas palabras me dices que tiene complejo de Superhéroe

-Correcto, pero es más que eso, Alexander tenia la boca abierta y enfrente de el un plato de plata con un trozo de pan y unos granos de sal, como si quisiera comérselos, reacuerda lo que nos hablan los eruditos de estas ciencias, bueno ciencia entre comillas claro esta, les niega la salvación, con eso se refiere al pintar en el espejo la frase "este hombre es un pecado" y no niego que lo es, por que según tengo entendido mato a más de 20 niños, el espejo siempre representa el lado opuesto a nuestra vida, otros dicen que representa realmente nuestra verdadera esencia, Alexander reflejaba su verdadero yo al espejo, en este caso el asesino solo quiso hacer semejantes ambas imágenes, las larvas que tenia en su cuerpo se encontraba en lugares inalcanzables para las moscas que depositan sus huevos solo en las heridas superficiales pero tampoco eran de mosca sino de la mariposa carroñera de alas negras.

-¿Y las mariposas de las que hablas donde se encuentran?, de la muerte crean belleza, demasiado poético.

-Pues eso es lo raro, por que solo se dan en Brasil, en el árbol del Guayabo ictius, cuando son mariposas se alimentan de ese néctar en temporada de lluvias para que en la seca deposité su huevos. No cuando lo vez desde su ángulo él solo acelera el ciclo natural de la vida…sabes que esas mariposas comienzan a comer la carne caliente, necesitan que la carne este fresca para poder digerirla ya que sus mandíbulas son muy débiles, se parecen un poco a los de las sanguijuelas secretan un acido que ablanda aun más su alimento por eso ese olor tan repulsivo.

-Ya tenemos una pista entonces el único lugar que conozco que tiene árboles exóticos el jardín Botánico y no creo que nuestro acecino tenga uno de esos árboles en una habitación de hotel- Saga terminaba su malteada de fresa, disfrutaba enormemente el ayudar a Aioros, entre ambos habían ya resuelto muchos crímenes y algunas de sus mayores inspiraciones nacieron en plena faena sexual- ¿Quieres ir al jardín botánico, dicen que es muy lindo en esta temporada?.

-Es tu día libre no el mió, tu decides- desde que había lanzado su primer libro a la venta Saga se convirtió en su propio jefe trabajando las horas que el mismo considera pertinente.- Yo siempre tengo tiempo libre para ti y lo sabes.

-Entonces vamos.

Pagaron la cuenta y en menos de media hora llegaron al Jardín botánico, presentándose con el encargado que les dio toda la información pertinente, al llegar al guayabo en la parte posterior del árbol que daba hacia la cascada se encontraba clavada con un alfiler una de las mariposas negras , Aioros la tomo guardándole en una bolsita junto con el alfiler, la humedad del ambiente pudo haber limpiado todo rastro de evidencia en el lugar pero intentaría buscar algo.

-¿Quién atiende este lugar?- El comisionado saco su libreta buscando a la persona que se encargaba de limpiar los árboles de la zona selvática.

-Su nombre es Tomas Herins, hoy es su día libre pero lo pueden encontrar en esta dirección- en un pequeño papelito la escribió entregándosela a Aioros- aun que no creo que él haya sido el culpable.

-No puedo repondré eso pero, le informo que llame a la policía y tendremos que cerrar esta zona para preservar evidencias- Cuando llego la primera patrulla le entrego el informe, de lo demás se encargarían los otros detectives, en cuanto a él iría a visitar ha ese tal Tomas.

Casa de Tomas Herins

La casa estaba pintada de blanco con un pequeño jardincito bien cuidado, en la entrada colgaba un cartel que decía: este es un hogar del señor. A un lado de la puerta se encontraban una pelota y una muñeca, un hogar familiar, eso representaba la casa.

-Saga mira eso- Desde afuera del enrejado no habían podido apreciarlo, pero en la puerta se encontraba clavada otra mariposa con un alfiler dorado.

El detective forzó el enrejado, la puerta principal se encontraba entre abierta, al examinar la mariposa el aire la abrió por completo.

-Policía hay alguien en casa- un olor metálico golpeo con fuerza su rostro, Saga saco de su pantalón un pañuelo perfumado que se llevo a la cara, al parecer desde que Aioros había visto la mariposa se había olvidado de su presencia.

-No creo que te responda nadie Aioros- Saga se notaba pálido y al pronunciar aquellas palabras no las había dicho precisamente para Aioros sino para si mismo, su mirada se quedo fija en un solo punto y pronto la de Aioros le acompaño


	2. Recuerdos que no se pueden olvidar

Capitulo 2: Los recuerdos que no se pueden olvidar

-Por dios.

-No dios no tiene nada que ver en esto sino el hombre- Saga tubo que buscar apoyo en su compañero, para este no había una escena sorprendente sino dos, nunca en su vida había visto tan turbado a Saga.

En la sala se encontraba muerta toda la familia que constaba de 4 integrantes, mama con la garganta cortada y un bordado en las manos miraba hacia el jardín, las dos niñas eran gemelas, una de ellas sentada en un sillón de una plaza tenia los ojos vendados y sus labios azulinos indicaban que fue estrangulada; Enfrente de ella se encontraba lo más impactante de todo el cuadro, el padre, desollado, fornicaba con la niña, un trabajo maestro si se toma en cuenta la dificultad que presentan desollar a una persona y fingir la penetración entre dos cadáveres para dejarlos en ese estado, la cabeza de la niña se recargaba en uno de los brazos del sillón con la boca abierta como si gritara, sus muñecas presentaban cortadas, se había desangrado hasta morir, caían flácidas a sus costado como si descansara, un descanso eterno. Por su parte Tomas tenia las manos pegadas a la cadera de su hija los ojos fijos en la misma, hincado entre las piernas de la misma, de sus caderas pendían un par de argollas que se unían a las que tenían clavas la niña en sus piernas, esto brindaba balance a la espelúznate representación.

Media hora les tomo reponerse de aquella impresión y en una hora la policía ya se encontraba revisando la zona.

-Aioros que entiendes por día libre-incluso el jefe de su departamento había acudido a la escena del crimen, no le regañaba, pero si quería que tomara conciencia de lo que a sus actos imprudencia les podían llevarle, si el acecino o asesinos se hubieran encontrado en el momento en el que el llego habría dos muertos más, Aioros no traía arma.

-Lo se y lo entiendo, se a donde va toda esa palabrería pero no… -No termino de hablar pues dos agentes federales llegaron a su encuentro

-Agentes especiales Tudor y Bechupan, de protección a testigos, podemos hacerle unas preguntas detective- los federales siempre presentaba esa arrogancia típica, pero que hacia protección a testigos en aquella casa.

-¿Si en que los puedo ayudar señores?-

-¿Usted fue el que encontró los cuerpos no es así?- el agente Tudor usaba un tono de voz medio amenazante, eso aunado a los 2.15 m de estatura hacían de aquel sujeto una persona impotente y temible.

-Si yo y mi- dudo un instante en agregar a Saga en aquel embrollo, aun que él dijera lo contrario, esta mal aun se veía pálido y no quiso regresar a la casa quedándose sentado en las escalinatas del pórtico con la vista perdida en el horizonte, el agente enarco las cejas, como si preguntase ¿y quien más? presionándole para que hablara…Aioros suspiro rendido- Saga Gemenaus, mi pareja.

-¿Donde se encuentra este joven?- el agente había escuchado ese nombre en otro lado pero aun no podía asociar exactamente en donde, redoblo la rudeza de sus palabras pues intuía que Aioros seria uno de esos casos difíciles donde se necesita emplear ese trato

-En el pórtico, es e joven de largos cabellos azules y mirada aguamarina que esta sentado en la escalinata- y efectivamente cuando los agentes y Aioros fuero a buscarle, este ultimo descubrió que su pareja no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde le dejo, y que gracias a dios presentaba más color en su piel.

-¿Señores que se les ofrece?- la calma volvía a reinar en todo su ser, más no la frialdad habitual con la que solía tratar a las personas, para una persona que había tratado con el durante un tiempo más o menos prolongado saltaba de inmediato a la vista, para incluso débil- por que no creo que hayan venido a tomar el sol y menos si son agentes de federales- Bechupan le miro contraria para ser un civil que había visto tal escena lo sentía demasiado calmado, incluso sabia que ellos eran agentes federales, bueno dice un chascarrillo popular entre los policías "Un federal es igual a una mofeta se huele a un Km. de distancia"

-Somos de protección a testigos y solo queremos saber todo lo que vieron o si tocaron algo de la escena- Saga le miro molesto parecía que los trataban como si ellos fueran los criminales, el agente suavizo entonces sus modales y se vio más accesible- Su verdadero nombre es Ignacio de Altamar, declararía ante el gran jurado por un caso de posesión de armamento ilegal, la verdad por lo que vimos tanto en las listas que se encuentran recabando y el estilo del homicidio no creemos que se trate de un ajusté de cuentas, es decir que su muerte y la de su familia se deriva de otras razones principalmente por que se llevaron la piel.

El día termino para alegría de muchos, esta vez fue Aioros quien le propuso a Saga quedarse a dormir en su casa para darle seguridad.

Casa de Aioros 1 a.m.

Una oscuridad lo reinaba todo y esa risa que taladraba sin misericordia sus oídos le hacia enloquecer, tenia miedo de abrir los ojos más aquel miedo que se apoderaba de él le obligo a abrirlos.

-Eres un niño malo Saga

Podía sentir como unos labios fríos acariciaron su cuello con aquellas palabras y el gélido aliento de aquella aparición le quemaba los huesos y congelaba la sangre

-¿Crees que no se que te has portado mal?

En aquel lugar no existía otro sonido más que el fuerte tamborileo de su corazón en ocasiones alterado por aquella voz que disfrutaba atormentándolo, la oscuridad reinaba pero más oscuro que aquellas penumbras se dibujaba la silueta de un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas y que muy lentamente se fue dando la vuelta hasta clavar su vista en Saga, este ya veía borroso al tener que forzar de aquella forma vista, miro sus manos y las encontraba más pequeñas y finas de lo que recordaba, es más todo parecía haber adquirido proporciones mayores, el mundo había aumentado su tamaño aun que en este lugar solo reinara la nada. La sombra sonrió, y en un parpadeo ya no se encontraba frente a él sino detrás suyo tocándole con esas manos tan frías como la misma muerte.

-Mereces un castigo

Esa voz tenía la familiaridad de lo espeluznante, por que reconocía en ella un pasado que siempre quiso olvidar, cuando volví abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba en aquella oscuridad pero el panorama fue aun más aterrador al reconocer el húmedo y viejo cobertizo de la casa de su infancia y ver llorar aquel niño que se había destrozado las manos al golpear contra la puerta de sólida madera, aquel lugar siempre le dio miedo su padre solía castigarle encerrándole por un largo tiempo desde los 4 años, siempre que cometía una falta o para hacerlo…

La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, Saga ya no era un tercero en la escena, ya no veía al niño acurrucado temblando atemorizado junta a los costales de estiércol, solo veía aquella figura recortada por los rayos luminosos que entraba al cobertizo, sus ojos se acostumbraron pronto a la luz.

-Saga, mira saga has ensuciado tu linda ropita, eres un niño muy malo mira que hacerle eso a tus padres que te quieren tanto- la voz de su padre sonó como hace tantos años no la escuchaba, el viejo cerro la puerta con llave, se quito el cinturón y desabotono el pantalón- híncate ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer o quieres que te lo repita cariño, ¿verdad que no?- el hombre le tomo por el rostro acariciándole con el pulgar los labios su voz se había vuelto tan cariñosa, pero sus ojos y esa sonrisa sádica le hacia más terrible, Saga tomo el miembro de su padre para comenzarlo a masturbarlo, pero un tirón de cabellos le indico que su padre deseaba algo más, con la repugnancia que sentía tomo pues el miembro entre sus labios lamiéndole mientras se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, la tortura no duro mucho una vez que el mayor se vino en la boca del peliazul, le tomo pues de las muñecas y comenzó a desnudarle recorriendo su cuerpo con una lujuriosa mirada su padre no resistió mar y le beso, lo mordió dejando marcas rojizas y purpúreas sobre la piel del infante que temblaba debajo suyo, lo sentó en sus piernas peinándole el cabello.

-Abre las piernas Saga, abre tus piernitas mi niño hermoso deja que tu padre disfrute un poco de ti- Saga no le obedeció y aquel hombre que le sujetaba los cabellos en la base del cuello le jaloneo con fuerza- te dije que las abrieras- esta vez si fue obedecido, le penetro de un solo golpe desgarrando su interior, el pequeño solo sintió un fuerte golpe que paralizo todo su cuerpo cuando el miembro de su padre le invadió por completo, al instante comenzó a envestirle ignorando las suplicas de su hijo por detenerse.

-No papa me duele por favor te lo suplico- cuando el dolor llego a tal grado que se consideraría insoportable el pequeño golpeo el pecho del mayor que le insito a un más,

-Niño estupido es así como me pagas, tienes casa y comida, ¿así nos pagas a tu madre y a mi Saga?- al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras con un gruñido termino por venirse en el interior de su hijo, lastimándole aun más.

Salio de su hijo con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción, abrocho su pantalón y salio del cobertizo dejando encerrado a su hijo por un rato más, Saga de nuevo se encontraba sumido en aquella oscuridad y esa voz que le acechaba no dejaba de repetirle lo mala que se había portado.

-Mereces un castigo

-Cállate, ya no te quiero escuchar no soy ya el niño al que intimidabas

-Mereces un castigo

-No es verdad

-Te has portado mal mereces un castigo, por que eres un niño malo

-No lo soy

-Mereces un castigo

-No es verdad déjame en paz- La voz se iba acercando cada vez más y miles de manos invisibles se apoderaron de él, aquel rostro macabro pronto estuvo delante suyo.

-Diste amor al odio y odio al amor, mereces un castigo cariño.

Un fuerte golpe en su estomago le había hecho despertarse, se giró para reclamarle a Saga, usualmente este tenia un descanso muy tranquilo. Saga por su parte se veía más pálido que un fantasma y murmuraba cosas entre sueños mientras forcejeaba, Aioros intento despertarle pero eso le altero más, sudaba frio, sujetándole por las muñecas para evitar que se lastimara, se coloco encima de él.

-Déjame tu no eres mi dueño.

_-Eres un niño malo admítelo te será menos doloroso_

-Saga por favor reacciona- se sentía frió aun que respiración y todo el movimiento que realizara debía actuar de manera opuesta

-No quiero, no quiero, no quiero ya no eres nada aléjate

_-Yo soy tu todo deberías haberlo aprendido_

-No lo eres déjame

_-Sabes que no puede me gustas mucho como para que te deje mi niño yo te protegeré de esa maldad que habita en tu interior Saga_

-Me perdonaras después por esto- ya había recibido varias patas y rasguños, no se le ocurría nada más para despertarlo, más que golpearle y así lo hizo Saga se arqueo al sentir el impacto del golpe en su vientre despertando por completo.

Tenia cardenales en sus muñecas y Aioros le veía muy asustado, al parecer él mismo le había golpeado entre sueños por que tenia rasguños en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Se que es una pregunta tonta pero…- los ojos del peliazul se humedecieron y se arrojo a los brazos del moreno llorando desconsoladamente, Aioros no entendía esta actitud por parte de su pareja, paso aproximadamente una hora para que Saga se soltara un poco de aquel asfixiante abrazo.

-Yo, Aioros no estoy bien, lo que paso hoy es una muestra de los recuerdos que me persiguen- sonrió tristemente.

-Saga no entiendo a que te refiere ¿Qué estabas soñando?- Saga palideció de golpe al escuchar estas palabras- No pienso quedarme esta vez sin saber que es lo que te pasa entiendes.

-No, no, no tuno menos que nadie lo puede saber…es pasado

-El pasado casi te mata, mira iré a prepararte un te quédate en cama descansando y no quiero protestas- Afirmo el más joven de los dos, al rato regreso el detective con un te y galletas, Saga tomo un trago pensando como zafarse de aquello- Me lo vas a contar y no quiero protestas Saga, no quiero saber que esto se volverá a repetir, de verdad que me asustases.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Aioros afirmo- Bien creo que algún día te ibas a enterar, cuando era pequeño mi padre abusaba de mi, me encerraba en un cobertizo a veces por días y mi madre no decía nada, se hacia la indiferente- apretó las sabanas con fuerza entre sus puños hasta ponerles blancos por falta de sangre- Ella lo sabia y no hacia nada.

Ahora entendía la escena de la mañana y por que la misma le había afectado tanto a Saga, el ver aquel par de muertos copulando debió ser el detonante para esos recuerdos que el Psiquiatra había guardado en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Soñaste que volvía a sucederte verdad?- Saga se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, no volteo a verlos Aioros enternecido, la abrazo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora- Amo lo que veo y ocultas, amomo lo que muestras e insinúas, lo que eres, lo que entregas y escondes, amo lo que dices o callas, confía en mi todo estará bien a partir de ahora

-Gracias, lo haré.

Por lo ocurrido en la noche le extraño que durante el almuerzo Saga le propusiera ayudarle al recrear para él la escena de la casa de Tomas.

-No deberías venir, de hecho no debería yo traerte.

-Quiero ayudar eso es todo además ya me siento mejor y no creo que haya nadie mejor que yo para ayudarte a recrear la escena.

-Contigo no se puede discutir sabes eres muy terco

Sin alzar la vista del pequeño libro que iba leyendo ya que Aioros conducía-Eso es lo que me han dicho pero no lo se con certeza.- de entre las cosas de su pareja extrajo el fólder que habían pasado a recoger a la estación y comenzó a hojearlo, revisando las notas que el mismo Aioros había hecho a los pies de cada pagina.

-Un pecador pedofilo, Alexander Von, nos condujo a una escena incestuosa y a una victima protegida por los federales, Ignacio de Altamar, lo de pedofilo siento que nada más fue la pista para relacionarlo…las cosas que se lleva no son muy usuales unos ojos y una piel este hombre debe estar loco.

-No esta loco, solo tiene una cordura diferente a lo estándar, en el primer caso dejo pan y sal enfrente del pecador para negarle la salvación y en el segundo caso un rosario al cuello de la pequeña para otorgársela…tenemos su símbolo las mariposas, lo cual nos indica que debe ser una persona culta y que sepa anatomía por la forma en la que desolló al cadáver, además hay algo que me llaman mucho la atención la puerta no fue forzada.

-El asesino conocías a sus victimas ellas le abrieron

-Lobito pasa que hace frió, ¿por que te sonríes?...por que te voy a matar cochinito


	3. Sueños, verdades o imaginacion

Capitulo 3: Sueños, verdades o imaginación

Entraron pues en la casa que aun permanecía cercada por la policía, Aioros pensaba que en cualquier momento Saga se negaría a entrar o simplemente le vería pálido y tambaleante, lo cual claro esta nunca ocurrió.

-Cuando quieras Saga.

-Primero hay que hipnotizarte Aioros, en eso se basa la técnica, en el que el paciente sea el que rellene los vacíos que las pistas dejan brindando coherencia, por mi parte yo seré el narrador y acecino en este caso

-No me agrada esa idea, siento que te dejo- un sonrojo acudió al rostro de Saga que de inmediato trato de ocultarlo de su compañero-Si lo hacemos a la antigüita no será más fácil?

-No protestes es de las técnicas más nuevas y eficaces, además que hay una guarnición que se encuentra vigilando el lugar ¿que puede pasar entonces?

-Pero es que si dices que seré una sombra en ese espectáculo sentiré rabia de no poder terminar con ese bastardo.

-En eso consiste la técnica, mira es muy fácil yo voy dándote los datos que descubrieron los forenses y demás detectives, pero ya digeridos, la mente del hipnotizado es lógica y no solo rellenara los aspectos que faltan de la forma más coherente sino que también podrá descubrir cosas que en un principio no eran visibles o resultaron insignificantes.

-Y si me niego a seguir con esto después de todo lo que me has dicho?

Unos minutos más tarde volvería a ser domingo por la mañana.

-Hola pequeña, mira lo grande que estas- el joven de cabellos largos y azulinos acariciaba con mucha ternura la cabeza de una de las gemelas Altamar- ¿están tus padres en casa, Sofi?

-Si, ¿quieres que les hable Saga?- El mayor afirmo con la cabeza mientras la niña corrió a la casa para avisarles que tendrían visitas- Dicen que pases- hasta ese entonces el mayor no había cruzado el pórtico, en su mano derecha traía una canasta de viandas, la niña se le colgó juguetonamente de uno de sus brazos, en la sala se encontraba la gemela de Sofi.

-Hola, ¿como estas Karina?- la niña leía con suma concentración el libro de la estampida de los 100 elefantes, pero en cuanto escucho aquella voz de inmediato aventó el libro como si fuese cualquier cosa para ir al encuentro de Saga, este se agacho para cargarle, pero Sofi tampoco quería ser ignorada así que tiro suavemente de su pantalón asiéndole volverse a esta- Esta bien ya entendí quieres que te cargué a ti también

Saga se inclino para cargar a la otra gemela, pero perdió el equilibrio terminando con las dos niñas en cima suyo, al mismo tiempo que los padres de las gemelas llegaban a la sala, una escena muy conmovedora desde la perspectiva de estos últimos.

-Niñas dejen de jugar no ven que ya tiraron a Saga- Las gemelas y el peliazul se miraron llenos de complicidad antes de echarse a reír- Deja que te ayude a ponerte en pie Saga.

La madre de un rostro angelical, de piel blanca llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido azul ceruleo, su cabello pelirrojo se encontraba trenzado. Mientras que el padre de piel morena acanelada y unos expresivos ojos azules se mantenía al margen de la situación.

-Haber pequeñitas obedezcan a su madre y vayan a jugar haya arriba en lo que yo platico un rato con ellos quieren- reafirmando sus palabras saco de su bolsillo dos paletas de colorido caramelo entregándoselas a las gemelas.

-Paletas- la madre les miro como si reprochara algo a sus hijas- Gracias por el dulce Saga

De inmediato las pequeñas subieron a su cuarto muy contentas cada una con una brillante y colorida paleta en la mano.

-¿De que quieres hablar Saga que parece tan urgente?-El muchacho peliazul sonríe tiernamente

-Sabes que me encantaría un te de violetas y naranja con un toque de ron como el que preparas Mandi-mamá se retira a la cocina regresando con unas tasas de te y unos cuantos bocadillos mientras se calienta el agua para el te, se escucha el silbido de la ollita que indica que el te esta listo- no te molestes yo ire por el después de todo fui yo el impertinente que te lo ha pedido-Mandi mueve negativamente la cabeza para indicarle que no es ninguna molestia, más el joven no desiste, Saga se pone de pie dejando a su interlocutores en la mesa.

En la cocina extrae de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño sobre blanco que contiene pellote y un somnífero vertiéndole sobre el te de violetas y naranja. Regresa a la sala con una flamante sonrisa sirviendo tres tasa de aquel ambarino liquido junto con un chorrito de ron, es el primero que lleva la tasa a sus labios pero solo les remoja sin beber de aquel brebaje. En cambio la pareja toma largos sorbos sin notar el sabor extra que incluye la bebida.

-Mandi que precioso bordado- en una de las sillas del comedor se encontraba un bordado muy bien trabajado de un hermoso paisaje con todo y una cascada, Mandi sonrió y se sonrojo apenada pues nunca nadie más que su familia había visto sus bordados y al tenerle un extremo aprecio a Saga lo dicho por este le agradaba aun más

-No creo que sea la gran cosa, seguro que has de ver visto mejores trabajos que este Saga, pero gracias.

-Es que es verdad, no te miento es un lindo trabajo- se dio una palmada en la frente recordando a lo que venia- pero perdóneme me estoy desviando del tema les venia a informa que la colonia….

Mandi y Ignacio parpadeaban cansados la vista les pesaba y prácticamente ya no podía mantenerse en pie, ambos se encontraban tomando su tercera tasa de te mientras que Saga apenas y había tocado la suya, sin quitarse en ningún momento los guantes blancos de sus manos.

-Creo que tengo un poco de calor, sino les molesta voy abrir la ventana- Ignacio no solo hizo aquello sino que desaflojo la corbata que se encontraba atada a su cuello y los primeros botones de la blanca camisa, su piel morena acanelada lucia un tanto rojiza y sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas, lo mismo que las de su esposa, se podría decir que estaban sufriendo de una taquicardia- Debe ser la edad que disminuye la resistencia a estas bebidas irlandesas por que ya me siento mareado como si hubiera tomado copas y copas de ron.

El peliazul sonrió divertido al ver desvanecerse a Ignacio pero Mandi tardo un poco más alcanzando a ver esa sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro del joven antes de caer inconciente en su silla.

-No es la resistencia mi querido Ignacio es que…necesito dar un mensaje- se hincó en el suelo acariciando la mejilla del moreno apartando unos cuantos mechones rubios que se pegaban a su piel con insistencia- solo quiero tu piel no es nada personal, las niñas pronto los acompañaran, no estas orgulloso de ello podrás ver a toda tu familia reunida de nuevo no los extrañaras te lo aseguro- Las paletas que les había entregado a las gemelas tenían una sustancia activa muy parecida a la que les dio a sus padres solo que más concentrada.

De la maleta negra que traía consigo saco instrumental quirúrgico y una pequeña botellita de cristal que traía dentro un brebaje de belladona y pellote que obligo a beber únicamente a Ignacio, aun que el hombre no opuso mucha resistencia en su semiinconsciencia y Saga solo necesito echarle hacia atrás la cabeza para que aquel liquido rosado de dulce aroma resbalará tranquilamente por la garganta de aquel infeliz, como una serpiente que se retuerce siseante en su recorrido mortuorio, por que esta serpiente no se detendría hasta darle fin a la vida de aquel infeliz que le permitiera recorrer su interior.

Los músculos se contrajeron débilmente como si fueran carcomidos desde adentro, paso aproximadamente una hora para que Saga pudiera empezar a trabaja sobre aquel cuerpo sin vida, le desnudo, refrescando constantemente el cuerpo con una mezcla especial de sales aromáticas, paso después a rasúrale por completo hasta dejarlo , con el escalpelo hizo una pequeña incisión en la base de la nuca del moreno, introduciendo dos dedos para ir "despegando " la piel del moreno con mucho cuidado, ayudándose de vez en cuando del bisturí o de las tijeras de sutura, al llegar a las rostro debía tener cuidado si no quería que el bisturí atravesara uno de los ojos o bien cortara de más la nariz, para evitar lo primero con una cucharilla galvanizada cubrió los ojos enterrando un tanto el mental en los mismos para trabajar con mayor facilidad y rapidez, cuando termino la parte posterior de la cabeza, corto la misma para continuar tranquilamente con el resto del cuerpo.

La sangre comenzaba a mancharle las manos haciendo más difícil su trabajo, pues con los guantes de polietileno sus dedos se deslizaban con gran facilidad, incluso se cambio de guantes 3 veces, guardando los que desechaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico que metió al maletín que cargaba, con mucho cuidado fue levantando la piel del cuello evitando perforar la yugular. Alrededor de dos horas más pudo terminar aquella descabellada tarea, habiendo colocado el cuerpo sobre plástico para evitar manchar el piso o dejar huella alguna que le delatara, puesto que la sangre nunca se borra por más que se limpie, puede verse limpio pero quedara impregnada donde goteo de por vida.

Agregándole al cuerpo una solución de agua con cal para mantenerle fresco y que no atrajese la atención de hormigas o moscas en un tiempo mayor, desinfecto con cloroformo el bisturí y unas tijeras de punta de pico de pato, que son delgadas y muy puntiagudas, con cuidado sujeto el miembro viril de aquel hombre, abriendo con sumo cuidado desde la base hasta un poco más de la mitad del mismo, sin tocar los testículos, quitando la mitad del contenido, introdujo un tubo de vidrio flexible, una vez echo eso suturo la cortada maravillándose con lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el cadáver parecía extasiado, pues el miembro viril del mismo se encontraba perfectamente erecto. Una idea terrible le paso por la mente al ver aquella imagen, dejándose vencer por aquella debilidad acerco sus labios al miembro de rojiza apariencia, deleitándose con el sabor metálico que emanaba del mismo.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y ya Mandi había perdido esos bellísimos ojos que coquetearon descaradamente a muchos incautos en las fiestas del lugar, con el bordado que había admirado Saga en sus manos, mirando hacia el jardín a espaldas de la sala.

Saga subió al cuarto de las niñas, Karina se encontraba recostada al lado de Sofi, la primera tenia los ojos cerrados como si durmiera mientras la otra aun respiraba pesadamente, para desgracia de ella puesto que Saga lo que no deseaba era ver sufrir aquellos angelitos por eso la droga que contenían las paletas era más fuerte que la que les dio a sus padres, su vista de pronto se encontró con unos pequeños trozos de caramelo colorido en el suelo y entonces lo supo Sofi no había ingerido toda la dosis por eso se encontraba así…ya no tenia tiempo, dios había desimanado que las cosas sucedieran así, ¿quien era él para contradecirlo?, quizás la pequeña después de todo tendría una que otra culpa que pagar…¿pero que crimen tan grande pudo haber cometido ese pedacito de cielo?.

-Saga a donde nos llevas- la voz de la pequeña Karina le sorprendió, ¿habría calculado mal, puesto que las dos pequeñas se encontraban en el umbral de la vida y la muerte, había dejado a Sofi en el cuarto para que no se alarmara con la escena que se desarrollaba en la sala pero Karina si la miro- Papá, que tiene mi papá.

-Tranquila Karina no pasa nada, tu padre esta desmañado pero pronto se le pasara tenlo por seguro, ahora se una niña buena y deja de hacer preguntas.

-Pero eso es mentira Saga, mi padre no deja de sangrar hay que llamar a la policía o a un medico.

Saga apiadándose de la pequeña y de la poca movilidad que presentaba su cuerpo le sentó en el sillón en el que le había encontrado, recargando ligeramente, sus manos se aferraron al frágil cuello que solo soltó un suspiro cuando el aire de sus pulmones se termino, debemos recordar que en todo este tiempo no se había quitado los guantes, así que los forenses solo podrían encontrar una marca oscura en el cuello de la infanta.

Regreso más tarde con la hermana de esta, que se encontraba más aturdida y manejable la recostó en el sofá de dos plazas y un el bisturí corto amas muñecas para hacer aun más placentero el viaje de la pequeña al reino de los cielos que poco a poco por la perdida de sangre se iba durmiendo. Alzo a Altamar llevándole a cuestas hasta sentarle frente al sofá, la niña miro asustada a su padre pero ya ni siquiera podía abrir bien los ojos, Saga la desvestía con el cuidado que se le trata a una valiosa muñeca de fina porcelana, la piel que recorrían sus dedos temblaba a la misma velocidad que perdía calor y color, al llegar al sexo de Sofi la niña soltó un débil suspiro y el ultimo aliento de vida se escapo de esos labios tan jóvenes, lo ultimo que vio Sofi fue a su padre o más bien a los restos de su padre sobre ella y dentro de ella.

Para Saga lo más difícil había sido el penetrar a la joven pues su vagina aun tierna y que poco a poco iba adquiriendo junto con el resto del cuerpo el rigor mortis eso aunado que en un sexo joven y pequeño debería meter otro totalmente maduro y ninguno de los dos le prestaba ayuda para facilitar la tarea, extrajo de su maletín un par de argollas con ganchos, sujetando la pierna derecha de la niña al muslo de su padre y así poder tener un apoyo sin que se le cayeran en cima aplastándolo o peor aun ensuciándole la fina ropa que vestía.

Sujetándole de las caderas con una mano mientras sostenía fuertemente las nalgas de la niña, de un solo golpe, bastante preciso, el miembro viril del padre entro en la hija, un fetiche muy solicitado en la actualidad, en el mundo decadente, la mancha rojiza símbolo de la virginidad de la chica se derramo rápidamente por entre las piernas de la misma, Saga salio del encanto que le producía tal visión terminando de sujetar el cuerpo de ambos con el resto de las argollas.

-Dios eres grande he cumplido tu voluntad- en una de sus manos llevaba una pequeña bomba de agua (un rociador pequeño) con la misma solución de cal y agua que antes había rociado a moreno, pero esta vez de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un frasco de esencia de rosas y jazmines que agrego a la mezcla antes de rociarla sobre su "obra divina"

En el cuello de la niña dejo un rosario de plata que apenas había comprado y traía envuelto en una mantilla roja, sabia que no podía dejar huella alguna por eso no le tomo con os dedos sino que le manipulo con la misma mantilla hasta ponerlo en el cuello de la chica.

Una solitaria lagrima se escapo de esos hermosos ojos azules que aun ahora consideraban que aquellas pequeñas no podía ser pecadoras, mas tarde se flagelaría por aquellos pensamientos blasfemos contra su dios, pues siendo él el alfa y el omega, el principio y el fin debería pues tener una razón para mandarle hacer aquello.

-Pequeño angelito, el reino de los cielos se abre para cada criaturita del señor, has sido buena pero él tiene un plan mejor para ti y me lo ha dicho, no tienes por que temer te lo puedo asegurar pues pronto te encontraras retozando entre campos interminables de flores, con el sonido de flautas y arpas que tocan los ángeles- termino besando la frente de la pequeña Sofi.

_-Aioros es hora de volver, regresa por favor _

Cuando el detective abrió los ojos se alarmo ante lo que veía, sus manos apresaban el cuello de Saga, lo estaba estrangulando, ese era uno de los riegos que tenia esta técnica en especial para el psicólogo ya que el paciente sentía revivir aquellas escenas, viéndolas tan reales al grado de hacer lo que no pudo cuando ocurrieron o bien odiando a la persona que le llevo a recorrer de nuevo esas vivencias, por que el rostro de aquel que nos daño y no vimos ahora parecería tan claro y nítido, pero disfrazado con una careta más amable y real.

-Por un segundo creí que serian mis últimos minutos de vida- Aioros aun no podía creer lo que le había hecho a Saga aun cuando este sobaba con insistencia su cuello para desentumirlo y eliminar el dolor, que seguro era más de lo que sus ojos le decían, puesto que Saga nunca le había gustado mostrarse débil- ¿Qué haces?- no respondió a la pregunta de su pareja solo aparto las manos de este de su cuello poniendo en sus lugar las suyas para terminar el trabajo que el otro había empezado.

-Perdóname no debí, pero es que todo se veía tan real

-No hay nada que perdonar, además que esta técnica tiene ese inconveniente… tenia que verse real, por que nos basamos en los apuntes que recolectaron los forenses y los otros detectives, los huecos que estos tengan serán llenados con cosas comunes, en ocasiones tanto que no parecen lógicas por eso no son claras para nuestro conciente en ese momento entra el inconciente que llena esos espacios en blanco como si se tratase de una película, y por lo que se ve la tuya fue muy realista- sonrió mirando en el espejo las marcas de las manos de Aioros.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero eso no me quita que me sienta un patán hasta más no poder, solo pienso en ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera matado?- una sonrisa traviesa se escapo de los labios de Saga- lo digo en serio, no se como vivir sin ti… matarte seria matar al amor, se que en el mundo frió y sin sentimientos en el que a veces te mueves esto no importa mucho incluso podrías sacarme una teoría o una técnica, quizás incluso una dependencia mal sana asía ti pero no me importa, quiero que sepas que esa- ahora quien sonrió fue Aioros mientras acariciaba una de las ya no tan blancas mejillas del peliazul- dependencia no la cambiaria por nada.

¿Cuándo uno declara su amor a otro realmente importa el lugar?, no es mera fantasía e incluso un poco de soberbia y vanidad el que todos queremos palomas blancas al vuelo, un jardín perfecto, una noche eterna bajo el calor de la chimenea ¿Por qué todo debe ser tan romántico, dependiendo del lugar?, si realmente se ama a una persona el romanticismo nace del amor que estas dos se tengan no de aspectos externos o fatuos.

Aioros guiado por el sentimiento de un profundo amor asía aquel hombre de tez blanca y cabello azulino, le empujo con suavidad para sentarle en uno de los sofás, ni siquiera se percato bien de cual era, lo único importante en esos momentos era Saga.

-Saga quiero que sepas lo mucho que te amo- rebuscando en uno de sus bolsillos sin encontrarlo- te amo con locura a pese a quien le pese por eso quiero pedirte que…

-Perdón vendré otro día- una dulce voz interrumpió el momento mágico, ambos rostros aun sonrojados se volvieron a ver aquella persona – Toque pero nadie me contesto así que decidí pasar- un hombre de larga cabellera rubia ojos cuestes que reflejaban la apacibilidad del mismo cielo y vestido con la característica sotana se disculpaba, más apenado aun que los mismos protagonistas de aquella escena, sé trataba del sacerdote de la iglesia de Santo domingo.

-Perdón padre es que no lo escuchamos, pero dígame ¿que hace usted aquí?- Saga le saludo cortésmente desde el sillón en el que se encontraba aun sin poder verle al rostro, lo sentía un encendido furiosamente de rojo, mientras que Aioros más calmado que su compañero le saludaba.

-Discúlpeme Aioros y Saga, pero es que como han de saber, esta zona de la ciudad le pertenece a la iglesia de Santo Domingo y como superior de la misma es mi deber venir a dar unas plegarias en nombre de estos fieles siervos de nuestro señor, aquí tienen la autorización firmada por el jefe de la policía para dejarme entrar- El joven rubio extendía aquella hoja, en otros casos esta medida no hubiera sido necesaria pero al tratarse inclusos de un asunto federa las cosas deberían ser lo más ordenadas que se pudieran incluso en los asuntos religiosos.

-Padre Shaka no tiene por que mostrar esos cumplidos ante el detective Aioros, yo y él le conocemos muy bien así que permítase unas cuantas libertades- Saga usualmente se iba a confesar con el padre Shaka así que le conocía en extremo bien, así como el padre conocía a Saga mejor incluso que Aioros, pero como padre debía mantener el secreto de confesión.

Shaka podía leer con extrema facilidad en los ojos de Saga que este a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por como los encontró, molesto al no saber que deseaba pedirle su pareja sentía también un profundo agradecimiento por salvarle de aquella situación y eso era algo que nunca entendería pareciera como si el psiquiatra le tuviese miedo a su pareja cuando en todas las charlas que habían mantenido jamás revelo maltrato alguno o alguna cosa semejante que su pareja le hubiese hecho.

-Si es así solo dejen rezar un poco en las habitaciones de las victimas y me iré- El peliazul afirmo antes de salir de la casa pero Aioros se quedo un poco más con el padre, necesitaba hablar a solas con él

-Padre yo quiero pedirle un favor.

-Lo que quieras hijo- Aun que Saga había salido de la casa se quedo recargado en el marco de la entrada, de espaldas a la casa, escuchando todo lo que se decían entre los dos hombres, inclino la cabeza escondiendo su rostro entre los largos mechones azulados de su cabello y de esos hermosos ojos salieron varias lagrimas que mancillaron su rostro hasta estrellarse contra el frió pavimento

-Me gustaría verlo en privado para hablar de esto, puesto que usted debe tener cosas que hacer a lo mismo que yo, le parece bien el martes a las 3 de la tarde- Shaka solo asintió dejando ir al detective que viendo a su novio el coche le sonrió recibiendo una linda sonrisa por parte de este ultimo.

-¿Ya es tarde quieres ir a comer?-aun traía jugueteando entre sus dedos una pequeña ficha roja que se encontró en la cocina con las siglas SF- debo guardar esto antes de que me pierda- tomo la fichita dejándole en uno de los pequeños compartimientos del coche al tiempo que la dejaba la mano de Saga la tomaba.

-Hablando de comida se donde podemos obtener más información para tu caso Aioros y al mismo tiempo comer algo- mostrándole la ficha- solo espero que no seas muy melindroso a la hora de comer.

-¿Conoces ese lugar Saga?

-Si es un restaurante, además no soy quien soy por ser un ignorante


	4. Rojo

Capitulo 4: Rojo

El lugar al que se refería Saga era un restaurante, algo alejado de la ciudad, que se encontraba lleno de asiáticos. Amplio totalmente recubierto de una madera perfumada y tapices de color negro con adornos en color borgoña.

El hoster saludo cordialmente a Saga diciéndole algo así como "Señor hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba", el peliazul solo le sonrió secamente. El hoster llamo entonces a uno de sus mejores acomodadores para que les llevara a la mesa que Saga siempre utilizaba cada vez que iba ahí.

-Oye Saga, ¿eres cliente frecuente?- le pregunto el detective mientras examinaba inquisitivamente una extraña pasta rosada con puntos verdosos, su pareja le miro extrañado, tomo uno de los palitos de pan y le hundió en la pasta.

-¿Esta bueno no quieres?- El castaño negó, aquella pasta tenía un olor raro y más que eso si le gustaba a Saga entonces era un sabor por demás particular, no entendía como era posible que alguien despreciara una hamburguesa por un plato de viseras sazonadas.

-No gracias, pero no me respondiste- El psicólogo si que se enojo ante la insistencia que presentaba el otro, aun que realmente este era un motivo secundario seguía molesto por lo que había pasado en la casa, su extraña platica con el padre Shaka y lo que intentaba decirle. Era odioso sentirse así.

-¿Es una respuesta importante?- se volvió completamente para mirarle y hablarle sarcásticamente- Que ganas si te digo que si o que no, Aioros por favor no insistas con algo tan trivial- inclinando la cabeza de cierta manera dejo al descubierto un par de moretones en su cuello, unos moretones que Aioros conocía muy bien por que él se los había hecho.

Una forma sutil de invitarle a que guardara silencio, una acción de culpa, clara y concisa, Saga adoraba esa parte de si mismo…y lo reflejaba en sus ojos aun que estos no fuera visto por Aioros.

El mesero llego a salvar de aquel silencio fatal al moreno entregándole la carta a él y a su pareja. Aioros abrió el menú ocultando la mitad del rostro bajo el mismo, y entonces lo vio, esos mismos ojos que no eran propios de un psicólogo, incluso diferentes en todos los aspectos a los de Saga, el tono verde azulado de sus ojos era un tono de fría muerte. El peliazul al sentirse observado devolvió la mirada agregando a la macabra escena de la que era testigo el detective una sádica sonrisa.

-No entiendes nada ¿verdad?- Cambiando totalmente sus facciones por unas más gráciles, le sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez con plena dulzura, lo que obviamente desconcertó al castaño que negó dos veces con la cabeza- Ya veo, ordenare por los dos… dos menudos especiales por favor.

Anotando lo que querían el mesero se retiro y con esto la actitud de Saga mejoro aun más, se levanto de su asiento para besar a su novio y volverse a sentar enfrente de él como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Los viernes suele hacer concursos de bebidas en este lugar-la pasta rosa volví a ser invadida por otro palito de pan- para entrar debes tomar una mezcla que se llama "ángel azul", es divertido en verdad, lastima que no sea viernes- un mordisco al palito que enterró nuevamente en la pasta- ¿sabes lo que te dan en esa botellita azul?

-¿Que tiene que ver eso en esto?

-Nada y todo- de nuevo sonriéndole, refirmándole lo mucho que le amaba, saco de su bolsillo la ficha donde venia grabado SF- cada botella trae una ficha de estas, cada mes cambian de color y en este mes el color es rojo.

La copa de vino que se encontraba en la mesa tambaleo hasta verter su contenido en la mesa, todo por el fuerte golpe que Aioros soltó con los puños cerrados sobre la mesa, Saga le miro divertido, no se esperaba esa reacción, alzando su propia copa para que no sufriera la misma suerte que la del castaño. Los demás clientes comenzaban a murmurar y a dirigirle una que otra mirada despectiva a quien armaba tal escándalo.

-Lo siento- le miro de lado intentando que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa- creo que este día estoy demasiado sensible.

-Ya me di cuenta- El mesero regreso trayendo consigo una bandeja hueca con un plato de salsa rojiza en el centro y trozos de carne oscura a los lados- Gracias, Aioros quizás no sea relevante pero pienso que el asesino es un extranjero.

Aioros aun sonrojado por su anterior actitud se volvió para mirarle tras haberle dado un vistazo a la carne que le hera servida, e imitando a su compañero tomo dos o 3 trozos bañándoles con aquella salsa rojiza, para su sorpresa el sabor era agradable.

-¿Por que lo crees así?- tomo un poco de vino tinto antes de arrancar de su brocheta improvisada otro trozo de carne.

-Ve el lugar al que vino, ¿vez alguno "patriota" aquí?- sus ojos inspeccionaron curiosos el lugar, encontrándose que efectivamente todos los presentes eran extranjeros- Tu perfecto homicida no es más que un extranjero y con dinero, este lugar no es nada barato, educado por que no lo ha demostrado.

No se dijo nada más ambos se sumieron dentro de sus pensamientos buscando ese algo que faltaba en el caso de Aioros y en el caso de Saga ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal?

Terminaron de comer y gracias a los contactos del peliazul pudieron obtener la lista de participantes de aquella noche, pero la mitad eran solo sobrenombres que no sirvieron realmente para nada.

-En donde quedaron los nombres comunes.

-Cuando entras en un concurso realmente no quieres llamarte Arturo o Gabriel, necesitas un nombre que te de fuerza y seguridad.

-Yo trabajo con criminales todos los días y te diré que no hay uno solo que tenga esta clase de sobrenombres- con la punta de dedo anular comenzó a buscar aquellos que a su parecer eran los más "normales"- Cabeza de toro, Sangre negra, Cobra rosada- Saga soltó una pequeña risita al escuchar el ultimo sobrenombre- por que te burlas del pobre Cobra Rosada, por que no es venenosa ya la vas a despreciar, por que mira que ya es suficiente tragedia el hecho de que este rosada.

-No es por eso, bueno lo admito si es un poco por eso pero no lo es del todo, mira estas acostumbrado a nombres como…Demonio o Hijo de Satanás, pero esos sobrenombres que acabas de mencionar son los más infantiles los que te parecen "raros" tienen un verdadero significado, por ejemplo un equivalente de Demonio es Rhaska en hindú, tienes que tomar en cuenta que no es lo mismo nuestra forma de vida a la de ellos lo mismo pasa en el lenguaje.

-Y a ti te encanta darme esas lecciones verdad- por un instante el peliazul frunció el ceño, disgustado por la entonación que daba el otro a sus palabras- En mi vida he trabajado en muchos casos parecidos a este, pero no se en verdad que tienen este en especial que hace que se me calen los huesos.

-Solo necesitas descansar Aioros- El moreno pudo leer en los ojos de Saga una mirada maliciosa la cual respondió al entender a lo que este se refería.

-Con el pecado capital que tengo por novio no creo poder descansar mucho- sonrió cuando vio formarse un puchero en los labios del psicólogo, muy pocas veces este se dejaba llevar por un comportamiento tan infantil y eso le encantaba- Es que eres la soberbia en persona, no hay nadie más que tenga la razón, eres la ira cuando tomas las cartas en tus manos…pero para mi siempre serás lujuria que me insita con una sola mirada y me mata con un beso

Ya en el hogar del detective, Saga se encontraba recostado en la cama, escuchando unos extraños ruidos provenir del baño, Aioros llevaba ahí más de 30 minutos. Preocupado por eso sus esmeraldas brillaron un segundo antes de ir y tocar quedamente la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?- le pregunto mientras se recargaba de lado en la puerta- mejor dicho ¿Qué medicamento necesitas que te traiga?

-No lo se, tengo revuelto el estomago- ni bien terminaba de decir eso cuando de nuevo se inclinaba para vomitar- creo que me hizo mal la comida.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se escapo de entre los labios del peliazul, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo un "te lo merecías".

-Puede ser que tengas razón, la carne que comimos es un platillo típico de Asia, es una especie de carne tipo tártara- se llevo un dedo a la boca pensando como podría expilárselo mejor a su pareja- Miran son trozos de carne bañadas en una salsa especial, se les mete en una pequeñas ollas hasta que su color cambia a un rojo oscuro, cuando esto pasa hacen una salsa de frutillas rojas y nueces, bañándole con esta salsa.

-Me llevaste a comer carne cruda…

-No, no es carne cruda digamos que esta 2 quitas partes- su celular comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla se podía leer numero publico-Si habla Saga…Eres tú, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames de un teléfono publico?...sino quieres que te trate así mejor no me hables…disculpas aceptadas.

Entre tanto el castaño había dejado de vomitar al parecer su estomago por fin le dejaría en paz, alcanzando a escuchar algo de la conversación de la conversación de su pareja.

-Lo siento se me olvido que era hoy… No, esta bien dame la dirección de donde estas y voy por ti… quien te entiende, me sacas de quicio…Si estoy con Aioros…no tengo que pedirle permiso ni decirle a donde voy…mira mejor cállate que no estoy dispuesto a seguir discutiendo contigo por teléfono… que no es verdad- Saga comenzaba a fastidiarse por lo que sobaba con insistencia sus cines tratando así de prever un futuro dolor de cabeza, es que el hombre al otro lado de la línea podía ser tan terco en ocasiones-entre tu y yo sabes que hay unos lazos irrompibles, no puedo dejarte ni creo que tú me dejes.

Colgó el teléfono guardándole en el porta celular colgado a su cadera, justo en ese momento Aioros salio del baño había alcanzado a escuchar un poco más de la conversación de Saga con aquel sujeto. Si su pareja era tan selectiva con sus amistades, siendo sinceros no le conocía ningún amigo o amiga, solo compañeros uno que otro que el peliazul apreciaba en cierta medida pero nada más, así que una llamada de ese tipo quería decir mucho y nada al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vas a salir?- le pregunto curioso cuando le vio entrar al cuarto que compartirían el resto de la tarde, o por lo menos esos eran los deseos del detective, desgraciadamente estas no eran las intenciones de Saga.

-Si, nos vemos mañana para cenar- El frió se podía escuchar claramente en su voz y algo más que solo frialdad reflejaba su rostro, sus facciones se descomponían levemente en muestra del enojo que le invadía en esos momentos.

Saga parecía otra persona, no era quien Aioros había conocido, claro que nunca fue una persona, demasiado cariñosa, demasiado espontánea; Pero en estos momentos a lo único que parecía es que Saga luchaba con todas su fuerzas para no hacer algo contra él, ¿pero que?

Tan solo se había perdido unos instantes en su mente que cuando volvió a la realidad, el peliazul ya no se encontraba más en su casa, ni siquiera se despidió de él.

Aun así no daría marcha atrás en su proyecto le propondría matrimonio, ¿quizás Saga ya se había percatado de eso?, ¿seria acaso esa la razón por la cual el psicólogo le traba de esa forma?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sin negar que por su mente el primer pensamiento que cruzo fue el de que Saga había cambiado de parecer y quería ver si aun estaba en casa le asalto, grande fue su desilusión al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

Su padre así como el resto de su familia habían dejado de hablarle cuando se enteraron de las preferencias sexuales de Aioros, por tal motivo le sorprendió esta llamada, aun que su hermano aun le hablaba de vez en cuando no era normal, algo en el tono de voz que utilizaba se lo decía.

-Hermano, tienes que venir…nuestro padre esta muriendo y…

-No digas más haya voy- Quizás el vivir tanto tiempo con una persona te lleva a compartir una que otra costumbre, como la que acababa de suceder, Aioros normalmente alegre se comporto muy frió y colgó sin dar explicaciones.

¿Como saber si iba a ir?, ¿Sus palabras eran sinceras? Preguntas como estas rondaban en la cabeza de su hermano un chico de brillantes ojos verdosos de nombre Aioria, el actual "primogénito" como lo había ordenado su padre, aquel que traería de nuevo la decencia al hogar…pero más que nada quien conservaría el apellido.

En menos de dos horas de camino Aioros se detuvo en frente de la vieja casita pintada de blanco, con dos grandes macetones en la entrada, un pórtico algo desvalido por el tiempo…todo era como lo recordaba en su infancia, una sonrisa distraída se formo en sus labios al recordar aquellos tiempo.

Aioros había crecido dentro de una familia estable, de clase media alta, su padre no comenzó a caer en excesos sino hasta que el detective cometió el error de decirle que le gustaban los hombres, ironías de la vida, el primer y único hombre que le presento fue a Saga…creyendo engañosamente que la perfección que este poseía podría demostrarle que incluso como homosexual se podía triunfar. En aquel entonces quería que el brillo del éxito de Saga le hiciera brilla también a él, después de aquella breve visita, su padre no volvió a contestar ninguna de sus llamadas ni cobrar los cheques que se iban almacenado, amontonándose uno sobre otro, acumulando un dinero del cual solo el banco sacaba provecho. Ante estas negativas por parte de su padre y el resto de su familia ya no volvió a buscarles, ni siquiera a mandarles dinero.

Como todos los niños, cuando son pequeños quieren imitar a sus padres, el padre de Aioros fue un gran detective en su tiempo, el pequeño castaño siempre quiso ser como él en cuanto entro a la academia el primer fantasma que debía vencer era el hecho de ser el hijo de su padre, debía demostrar que valía por si mismo.

Vacilo al tocar el timbre, pero finalmente se decidió, una de sus hermanas le abrió la puerta con un claro enfado dibujado en el rostro, la furia de su padre parecía haberse también apropiado de sus hermanas de forma exponencial.

-¿A ti quien te llamo?- pregunto descortésmente Ester con su típica flema

-Eso no te importa no pienso dejar que el viejo se muera así…

-Ya veo así que lo que tú quieres decir es que vienes a atormentarlo más dentro de sus desgracias, eres tan patético Aioros, lárgate de aquí antes de que me enoje en verdad.

Una mano sujeto con fuerza la puerta para evitar que Ester le cerrar la puerta en las narices a Aioros, se trataba de su hermano Aioria, la casa de los dos morenos se regia por un régimen patriarcal y ya que su padre estaba a punto de morir el señor de la casa era Aioria y sus hermanas no podían contradecir esto, quizás el pequeño Stefan podría pero con tan solo 12 años de edad, no entendía muy bien por que su hermano mayor era tratado de esa forma, a los ojos del pequeño no había hecho nada, de hecho Stefan no conocía a Saga.

-Yo le llame, déjale pasa- Ester a regañadientes se aparto de la puerta dejan pasar a Aioros quien solo tenia ojos para su hermano, y en los ojos de este Aioria solo podía encontrar preguntas que ni él mismo le podría responde, como el hecho de ¿por que se encontraba ahí?

Ya a solas en el pasillo en frente de la recamara de su padre, los recuerdos le golpeaban la mente, todo parecía igual a como lo dejo la ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa, enfrente de la recamara de su padre se encontraba la suya, un temblor le invadió por completo, estaría igual su habitación como el resto de la casa…el árbol en el que su madre solía medirlos toco gentilmente con sus ramas la venta a un lado de Aioros, como dándole la bienvenida, Aioria había entrado unos instantes para decirle a su padre que Aioros se encontraba ahí. Curioso asomo la cabeza a través de la ventana, a lo lejos aun podía ver al ganado pastando, a las ovejas sonando escandalosamente las campanas que traía atadas al cuello junto con los corderitos que saltaban de un lado para otro, esa escena le hacia creer que el tiempo no había pasado que todo era una mentira.

-Aioros pasa- la voz de su hermano le saco de su ensoñación- ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no es nada

-Creo que deberían hablar a solas…no te preocupes nadie les molestara- el menor de los hermanos le sonrió con ternura al tiempo que le empujaba para entrar en el cuarto cerrando tras de si la puerta.

El castaño avanzo lenta y desganadamente hasta el lecho en el que descansaba el cuarto de su padre, jalo una silla labrada de roble para sentarse en ella aun lado de la cama del viejo.

-Padre se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor en estos últimos años hace tan solo 2 años aun me hablabas, no crees que es irónico- el viejo que hasta entonces le daba la espalda se volvió para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, de acuerdo con Aioria este ya deliraba y no solía formar muchas frases coherentes.

-Aioros, perdóname es solo que…no soy un buen padre.

-No hay nada que perdonar, pero con esto tampoco quiero decir que puedas hacer que cambien quien soy…de hecho si Aioria no me hubiera llamado, el próximo domingo tenia pensado hacerlo- un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas- quería decirles que me casaba con Saga.

El anciano le miro horrorizado, crispando todo su cuerpo, sus ojos azules fijos en los de su hijo, la boca entreabierta dejando salir un pequeño hilo de saliva, apenas y se podia ver una lengua ligeramente morada y el rostro encendido.

-Tú no te puedes casar con ese hombre- por fin logro formular una frase.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto dudoso el detective a su padre

-Jack esta es una misión de dos…no fue mi culpa, no debí matarle así…ese niño lo vio todo- para Aioros su padre ya había comenzado a alucinar, intento salir pero la mano de su padre le sujetaba con fuerza de la manga de su camisa- Esos ojos verdes me miraban como si yo fuera el criminal, de su cuello colgaba un pendiente pendular de cristal…el pendiente se mancha con la sangre de aquel hombre, el niño llora y a lo lejos se puede escuchar que lo llaman por su nombre…

Aquellas fueron las ultimas palabras del padre de Aioros antes de morir, su hijo piadosamente cierra los ojos abiertos del cadáver y sale del cuarto para anunciárselo al resto de su familia.


	5. El extranjero

Capitulo 5: El extranjero

El taxi en el que viajaba Saga se detuvo enfrente de un de los hoteles más elegantes de la ciudad, el psicólogo que normalmente poseía un total autocontrol de si mismo, en estos momentos lucia como un niño primerizo.

Todo ese nerviosismo se debía a que lo vería a él, se pregunto si su vida no hubieras sido diferente de haber aceptado la propuesta de ese extranjero, negó levemente haciendo balancear sus largos mechones azulados, para sacarse de la mente esa idea que no solo resultaba imposible sino que también absurda.

-Saga, eso no es propio de ti- Escucho de nuevo esa voz tan familiar, con ese asentó que denotaba que su poseedor, aun que habilidoso en el manejo de diversos idiomas, aun conservaba el timbre de su tierra natal.

-¿Entonces que es lo que seria propio de mi, maestro?- Le contesto en un perfecto francés, girando sobre sus talones, le vio…un hombre de larga y rojiza cabellera, que años le recordaba a un río de sangre por su brillo, pero lo más atrayente de ese joven de 32 años eran sus ojos de fría caoba- Camus, no debiste haber venido…por lo menos no ahora, no es el momento y lo sabes.

-Siempre tan calido Saga, yo que esperaba que después de 3 años de no vernos me dijera algo más animado- fingiendo inocencia en su voz e ignorando por completo al peliazul continuo- ¿No me extrañaste tanto como yo cariño?

-No te queda esa fachada de niño bonito Camus- el que respondía a ese nombre le miro entre indignado y ofendido- te lo dije por teléfono…o es que comienzas a padecer de de los típicos complejos de la edad.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado Saga- rodó sus ojos con fastidio, ¿acaso tenia que enséñale todo de nueva cuenta?

-Puede que a ti no pero a mi si, y si eso es a lo único que has venido me retiro tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo del existencialismo aquí contigo…espero que nuestra siguiente reunión sea tan calida como esta o quizás más depende si se trata de tu funeral estoy seguro que será exageradamente dulce- Lo había hecho enojar más tan solo levemente, Saga siempre fue así desde que lo recordaba, no le gusta que le llevaran la contra ni que mandaran en su vida.

Ante los ojos del mayor Saga seguía igual que siempre, no había dejado de ser el mocoso irreverente que se divertía sacándolo de sus casillas y no solamente a él sino a toda la servidumbre…que tiempos aquellos, todo seria mejor si se hubiera quedado como en aquel antaño, si tan solo Saga no tuviera esa obsesión de nombre Aioros, podrían al final ser felices.

-Te invito un café- propuso el pelirrojo tomando a al psicólogo del brazo sin darle tiempo a este de si quiera protestar, cosa que de todas formas no deseaba hacer, él si le había extrañado…extraño su risa, sus ademanes, extraño cada partícula que conformaba su existencia, por que para Saga, el único que le entendía a la perfección era aquel pelirrojo que una vez le confesara que lo amo…

-Al bulevar- le indico Camus a su chofer una vez que se subió junto con Saga su limosina- Saga, dime no has pensado en volver a Francia, conmigo.

El gemelo le miro sorprendido, le sonrió compasivamente mientras entrecruzaba los brazos y afirmaba con la cabeza, para después agregar, con una voz un tanto lánguida.

-Si lo he pensado pero no puedo- su sonrisa se volvió más prominente- no puedo dejar a Aioros.

Una nube gris cubrió la frente del pelirrojo, que evitando el contacto de las verdes orbes de su compañero se giro hacia la ventana, sonrió melancólico y sin volverse continuo.

-Sabes no llegué hoy llevo cuatro días aquí- la frialdad que reflejaba en esos momentos la voz del francés, hizo que Saga temblara, recordó como la persona que se encontraba sentada a su lado le enseño todo aquello que sabia, incluso lo financió durante su carrera, lo domo…le enseño a temer.

-¿Que tanto estuviste haciendo?- pregunto temeroso incluso de sus propias palabras, sabiendo en que clase de negocios se movía el francés y que él supiera de momento no tenia ningún tipo de inversión en ese lugar.

-Tu sabes un poco de todo- se volvió mirándole sádicamente mientras sacaba de uno de los bolsos de su saco una cajetilla de cigarros- ¿Te molesta si fumo?- el menor negó débilmente, Camus le sonrió convidándole uno que el psicólogo negó, abrió la ventana de la limosina para que saliera el humo- Además que importa lo que vine o no hacer, para mi lo que me interesa, no corrijo, lo único que me importa es el verte…

-Señor llegamos- la grave voz del chofer les distrajo. Se encontraba enfrente del bulevar, Camus despidió a su chofer por las siguientes dos horas, le llamaría cuando lo necesitara, para entrar más tarde con el peliazul al bello café con música de saxofón de fondo.

-¿Qué es lo que desean ordenar?- pregunto un muchacho que fungía como mesero en aquel lugar.

-Un express bien cargado y un capuchino de crema irlandesa- le contesto sin ver la cara de molestia de su acompañante, como odiaba que eligieran por él, aun que la elección que había hecho Camus fuese del todo acertada.

Estas dos personas se completaban de tal forma que muchas veces no eran necesarias las palabras, se adelantaban a las acciones de cada uno, una especie de simbiosis difícil de explicar, más para Saga ya que este tenia un gemelo de nombre Kanon y se decía que los gemelos poseen esa característica de saber como esta el otro, pero la excepción a esta supuesta regla era el psicólogo que nunca entendió a Kanon del todo.

-Sabes que no me gustas que decidas por mi- le recrimino una vez que el mesero se fue, como el mismo Camus odiaba los espectáculos.

-Lo dices por el bastardo de tu padre- No por nada había vivido con aquel joven tanto tiempo, se jactaba de conocerle tan bien como así mismo- Saga cuando aprenderemos a dejar el pasado en el pasado…no me digas que te has vuelto abstemio por un abuso durante tu infancia- le vio fruncir el seño pero aun así no se detuvo- Cariño recuerda que yo soy tu maestro en todos los aspectos de tu vida, o ya se te olvido aquella noche en Venecia donde te me entregaste, donde te demostré lo que es en verdad hacer el amor…quizás no me haya llevado ni tu inocencia ni tu virginidad, pero si me lleve algo mucho más importante, la primera vez que realmente lo hiciste con placer, fui el primero en saborear tu esencia.

Un fuerte escalofrió sacudió el cuerpo del menor al recordar aquella mencionada noche y no solo esa sino las que le siguieron, un fuerte sonrojo lo ataco de golpe y con modestia ladeo el rostro dando así la victoria al pelirrojo que le sonreía lascivamente.

-Además ahora estas con ese fracasado detective y seguro que de vez en cuando le das el placer de tocarte, de hacerte el amor, no quiero que me mientas, entendido…de todas formas yo lo sabría.

El mesero les entrego su orden, Camus tomo el express y Saga el capuchino, ambos dieron un solo sorbo, era el turno del psicólogo para defenderse.

- A todo aquel que logra tener lo que tú no has podido le llamas fracasado, es una conducta normal entre los seres humanos- le miro inquisitivamente- y no te tengo por que negar o afirmar si me acuesto o no con Aioros- Ese nombrecito comenzaba hacerle odioso al francés, pero al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de conocerle, siendo sinceros ya le había investigado y no parecía una amenaza.

-Buena respuesta aprendiste algo después de todo- sonrió satisfecho volviendo a beber de su café.

-Ya dime el por que estas aquí- insistió, no se dejaría engañar por la linda apariencia de Camus, ni mucho menos por las falsas palabra que este le dedicaba a menudo, se había acostumbrado a leer entre líneas y el francés le ocultaba algo, es verdad que tenían pensado verse un par de días antes del lanzamiento de su nueva novela, pero llegar con 4 días de anticipo y sin avisarle era muy sospechoso.

-¿Quién dijo que no me importaba lo que hacia en tu vida personal?, creo que se aplica lo mismo en mi caso no tengo…es más no quiero decírtelo, sino te hubiera llamado ni siquiera te habrías percatado de mi presencia, estas demasiado ocupado preparándote para el gran día o ¿me equivoco?.

-Tramposo.

-No Saga, trampa no es valerse ni del ingenio ni de las debilidades de los demás, recuerda a Mao en muchas ocasiones el peor enemigo es uno mismo.

Lo primero que paso por su mente en esos momentos fue "al diablo la filosofía barata" pero Camus no solo se refería al pequeño hecho que acaban de vivir, a ese duelo que estaba sosteniendo sobre asuntos triviales aparentemente, sino algo más profundo…se refería aquello en lo que Saga había consagrado su vida y más que eso a los hechos que estaban por darse.

Siguieron platicando por dos horas más, de lo que habían hecho cada uno después de que se vieron por última vez, de lo mucho que se extrañaban e incluso del pasado que añoraban y el futuro que deseaban.

Parecían como dos viejos amigos encontrados en una cafetería, nada fuera de lo común, ni siquiera parecían que minutos atrás hayan dicho tanto en tan pocas palabras…solo eran amigos tomando el café, cuando en realidad habían compartido muchísimo más que una simple amistad

-Es muy noche te quedaras en mi hotel ¿verdad?- le cuestiono sensualmente el pelirrojo al psicólogo que afirmo levemente, aun que solo fueran las 8 de la noche

En los pensamientos del gemelo se encendió una pequeña alerta, al parecer no iría a cenar con Aioros, tendría que arreglar ese problema.

-Si solo deja que arregle un pendiente- marco un numero en el celular y espero con impaciencia a que le contestaran, por fin sonó un calido hola- Kanon te tengo que pedir un favor.

-_Si dime hermano_- le contesto aquella voz tan parecida a la suya

-Tengo que ir con Aioros a cenar pero me encuentro ocupado de momento, ¿podrías ir por mi como las otras veces?- le interrogo suavizando la voz.

-_No creo que deba, además te quería hablar de eso… Aioros es tu pareja ¿esta bien que le mientas?-_ un pequeño gruñido escapo de los labios del mayor

-No te pedí tu opinión ni un consejo si quiera, solo te pedí que fueras con él- termino diciendo ligeramente molesto, esta molestia la noto su gemelo que suspiro resignado, hasta cuando le tocaría representar ese papel, esta bien que Saga se encargaba del cuidado de los dos. Seria justo entonces que su gemelo recibiera algo cambio de esos cuidados que le prestaba.

-_Esta bien, ¿En donde es la cita?-_ aun que este no lo pudiera apreciar el psicólogo sonrió ampliamente siempre obtenía lo que quería de todos y eso incluía a su muy amado hermanito.

-A las 9 en su departamento, quiero que regreses a casa a dormir entendido, te quiero hermano, adiós- sin más que decir y sabiendo de antemano que Kanon le obedecería colgó.

Para Kanon las cosas eran muy diferentes, la primera vez que Saga le había pedido que lo sustituyera en una de sus citas con Aioros no le dio importancia pero cuando estas se volvieron más o menos frecuentes comienzo a pensar que su hermano tenia una aventura de la cual no quería que su pareja se enterara. Pero igual que las otras veces ya lo había decidió, él debía seguirle el juego a Saga…no negaba que le daba pena el detective, las veces que había estado con él este era tan dulce con él, Saga había sido muy afortunado en encontrar a alguien que lo amara de aquella forma, por lo mismo no entendía el por que del comportamiento de su hermano.

En la limosina del pelirrojo, Saga se dejo abrazar por este todo el camino hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Aioros no sabe que tienes un gemelo ¿verdad?- le pregunto después de un rato en el que esa pregunta se mantuvo revoloteando fastidiosamente en su cabeza.

-Nunca se lo dije, el piensa que soy hijo único, ¿no es gracioso?

-No te molesta entonces que haya habido por lo menos una vez en la que haya besado a Kanon pensando que eras tú.

-¿Debería?, él piensa que soy yo así que no me engaña y celos de Kanon, no puedo tener celos de mi hermano, hubo un tiempo en el que los tuve pero ahora no.

Camus sabía que se refería al tiempo en el que su padre le violaba mientras que Kanon dormía placidamente en su camita, cuando su madre le consentía más al menor, cuando él solo era un espejo de su hermano. En aquel entonces el del carácter dominante era Kanon, es risible que los papeles se hayan cambiado de esa forma. Había sin embargo algo más en eso, Kanon sufría de culpa, una culpa por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en su propia casa y esa misma culpa lo llevaba a comportarse tan dócilmente con su hermano complaciéndole en todo lo que este deseaba.

Subieron por el ascensor al piso en el que se encontraba la habitación del pelirrojo, sin percatarse que unos ojos negros habían visto este hecho y no lo aprobaban.

-Shura, el cliente no esta esperando- le reclamo una chica pelirroja llevándose lejos al pelinegro que respondía a ese nombre.

Esa misma noche "Saga" escucho muy atentamente el relato sobre la muerte del padre de Aioros, le consoló dulcemente. En ocasiones Aioros quedaba desconcertado ante estas actitudes, pareciera como si Saga fuera otra persona y en esta ocasión esa sensación fue más fuerte de lo normal.

Aioros le hablo de cómo había muerto el viejo en su presencia era como si lo esperara para morir. Muy poético hasta el mismo se regaño pensando ya de antemano que es lo que le diría "Saga".

-Quizás quería disculparse contigo, los padres no pueden odiar para siempre a sus hijos, ¿No lo crees, Aioros?- de nuevo persistía esa sensación, aun que le importaba más que la persona que amaba estuviera a su lado en ese momento tan difícil.

Puede ser que en los últimos años la relación del detective con su padre no fuese buena, pero eso no quiere decir que el mismo no le quisiera. No podía dejar de querer simplemente aquella persona que represento todo en su vida, aquella que fue su modelo a seguir a la que aun pasado los años de su tierna infancia con lideraba como su héroe, por él se había vuelto detective, por él era lo mejor que había en el departamento. Suena a simple vista que Aioros podría ser clasificado como una persona dependiente de la aprobación de su padre, una persona inmadura en el habito emocional, un hecho que aprobaría esta teoría , no solo es el medio en el que se desarrollo, un patriarcado, sino también la ausencia de su madre ya que esta murió tras dar a luz su pequeño hermano, al ser el mayor de la familia su padre había dispuesto su entera confianza a un joven de 17 años, en la ciudad eso no seria nada nuevo incluso podría haber cierto rechazo de parte del menor, pero en las comunidades que forma el entorno rural esa era la máxima prueba de hombría. Aioros se dedico en alma a complacer a su padre, convirtiéndose en el hijo modelo. A pesar de todo lo que hemos dicho, Aioros no poseía una personalidad débil y eso lo demostró años más tarde cuando se decidió a decirle definitivamente a su familia sus preferencias las cuales no cambio ni bajo las amenazas de su padre.

En el polo opuesto en el que ocurría esta escena el verdadero Saga comenzaba despertar al sentir los calidos rayos del sol golpeando, la noche había sido larga y tanto él como el pelirrojo se durmieron ya de madrugada.

El gemelo termino por despertarse completamente, girándose para ver a su compañero encontrando el lugar vació, una clara sonrisa de complicidad se formo en sus labios, Camus aun seguía siendo un ave madrugadora, de todo el tiempo que le conocía ni una sola vez le vio despertar a más de las 7 y en el transcurso del día aun que no hubiera dormido lucia tan fresco como una lechuga. Una puerta cerrándose le llamo la atención volviendo sus forestas hacia el baño de donde salía su compañero perfectamente cambiado con las puntas de su largo cabello aun húmedas.

-Pensé que querías dormir un poco más por eso no te desperté- le recrimino sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas delante de la cama- ¿Quiere que pida el servicio al cuarto?

-Solo quiero fruta, no tengo mucho apetito- Camus sonrió tiernamente ante la inapetencia del otro- ¿Qué no me lo vas a recriminar?

-Esta vez no, pero será un plato grande de fruta- llevándose un dedo a los labios se entretuvo pensando que tipo de fruta era la mejor, tanto por la estación, el día y las necesidades alimenticias del gemelo- Sandia, melón y melón chino, si esas son las mejores

El gemelo comió y llamo a casa para saber como estuvo la cena con Aioros, Kanon le contó que el padre de este estaba muerto, Saga balbuceo un te veo luego y colgó. Soltando una sonora carcajada por la muerte del viejo, le odiaba como a nadie más, después de aquella visita en la que Aioros prácticamente le obligo a ir a verle y no solo eso sino también esas cartas que llegaban a su despacho con la inconfundible letra cuadra de ese hombre.


	6. La cena

**Capitulo 6: La cena.**

El joven abogado de 27 años fue prácticamente arrastrado por su esposa, para ver a un cliente justo en el momento preciso en el que Saga y Camus subían al elevador, los últimos no le vieron pero si les vio Shura.

Shura había sido compañero de Aioros en la escuela, en la secundaria y preparatoria, eran dos buenos amigos que como todos los chicos de su edad siempre andaban metidos en uno que otro problema.

Shura aun que acepto las preferencias de Aioros, nunca le gusto que este estuviera saliendo con Saga. Para él Saga era un persona anormal, demasiado frío, muy prepotente … incluso en una noche de copas con el detective, en la que misteriosamente, alegaría después, fueron a caer con una bruja…Shura le pregunto si Saga no le había hecho vudu o tenia amarrado a Aioros.

Saga era una mala espina y el pelinegro lo sabia, cuando hablaba de esto con su esposa Marín, la cual cabe destacar que ya estaba más que harta con esta mentada discusión, solía decirle que cuando se encontraba con Saga le dolían los huesos, ese peliazul o era un brujo o bien una mala persona, por que solo le pasaba esto cuando veía a gente de esa calaña.

Lo cierto es que a Shura no le simpatizaba Saga por que sentía que este se había llevado a su mejor amigo.

Toda la mañana se le había pasado paseándose en su habitación, pensando si debería decirle lo que vio a Aioros. Por un lado este era su mejor amigo debería creer en sus palabras, pero si Aioros llegaba a pensar que él tendría celos de Saga y todo lo decía dominado por los celos. Si Marín le engañara ¿Le gustaría que se lo dijeran?.

Por fin se decidió le diría a Aioros que vio a Saga irse con un pelirrojo, pero incluso lo que vio podría ser refutado con facilidad. Encendió la televisión buscando algo en que entretener su mente, con el comando a distancia paso por los primeros 5 canales sin que nada llamara su atención hasta que llego a las noticia.

-El famoso millonario Camus Depardieu- decía la reportera, mostrando en la pantalla unas imágenes del pelirrojo a quien había visto en compañía de Saga el día anterior.

En el reportaje mencionaba que este sujeto era el único heredero de la familia Depardieu y que siempre se encontraba viajando alrededor del mundo, algunos de los negocios en los que se encontraba el francés y conocidos del mismo…incluso se llego a mencionar que para verlo había que hacer una cita con por lo menos 3 años de anticipo pues su agenda siempre se encontraba atascada.

El ruido seco del comando a larga distancia sonó en el cuarto cuando Marín preocupada por la actitud de su esposo toco la puerta asustando a Shura que dejo caer el mencionado aparato.

-Cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto la pelirroja realmente preocupada

-Si, en un momento bajo a desayunar no te preocupes- trato de afinar su voz puesto que en esos momentos esta se negaba a salir- ¿Quién eres Saga?- termino murmurando antes de apagar la televisión.

Un hombre que tenia tales influencias no era un hombre cualquiera, si Saga conocía a esa clase de gente es que no era un simple psicólogo. Camino como zombi hasta el teléfono marcando el número de la casa de Aioros.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?- escucho la voz del castaño un tanto cansada, se pregunto mentalmente si realmente debería responde a aquella pregunta- No estoy para juego, quien es o…

-Perdóname Aioros, soy Shura pero es que me distraje un segundo- Aioros sonrió incluso rió un poco, Shura siempre fue así de cortes incluso cuando ya tenían varios años de haberse conocido seguía tratándole de esa forma- Oye no te rías- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso Aioros ahora reía ampliamente.

-Lo siento pero tú tienes la culpa- tomando aire un par de veces recobro la compostura para continuar- ¿Para que me querías?

-¿Estas con Saga en este momento?- debía llevar la conversación hacia donde quería y como abogado no se le ocurría otra forma

-No, se fue hace una horas, ayer el noche cenamos y se quedo a dormir en mi casa…dijo que tenia que entregar unos papeles por eso se fue temprano.

-¿Anoche cenaste con él, seguro?- su voz sonó extraña, ahora comenzaba a dudar de lo que vieran sus propios ojos, ¿era posible que hubiera visto mal? Solo había una posibilidad que Saga no se hubiera quedado mucho tiempo con Camus…aun así por la hora y la distancia, es lo menos probable.

-Shura no pienses mal, solo cenábamos yo estaba muy mal para hacerle algo más que unas codornices en salsa- Afortunadamente Aioros había malinterpretado las cosas, por lo cual agradeció mentalmente- Mira llego a las 9 y cenamos una hora después.

-Bueno no importa, solo quería invitarlos a los dos a cenar- recordó que el cliente para el que trabajaba un excéntrico dueño del estadio estatal, un hombre rico e influyente le había invitado a él a su esposa y dos amigos a la cena de gala que organizaba cada año

-¿En tu casa o en donde?

-No, mira el señor Rickestes para el que trabajo actualmente me dio 4 entradas para asistir a la fiesta de gala, que él mismo organiza, de este año…me encantaría que Saga y tú vinieran es esta noche- tendría que decirle a su esposa que les había invitado, por que hasta donde la pelirroja sabia, no irían- Se que es muy precipitado y que probablemente ya tengan planes…pero de verdad me gustaría que fueran.

-No creo que haya problema Shura- Siguieron hablando por más de media hora, hasta que Aioros se percato de la hora y colgó agradeciendo de nueva cuenta la invitación

Justo después de colgar le mando un mensaje al celular de su pareja pidiéndole que fuera a verlo a su oficina.

Saga iba bajando de la habitación de Camus por el elevador cuando su celular comenzó a sonar avisándole que había recibido un mensaje. Lo leyó y sonrió con ternura

-Aioros parece que aun eres un niño- Tomo un taxi que le llevo directo a su casa, se dio un baño rápido, cambiándose de ropa una muy ligera e informal.

Vestía una camisa de mangas ligeramente acampanadas, de color azul marino con cuello en v, pronunciado, con un pequeño listo que unía ambos extremos de la prenda, muy al estilo oriental, el borde del cuello era de color dorado, unos pantalones negros de talle recto que le daban el justo toque de formalidad que necesitaba. Su piel blanca lucia aun más por el contraste de los tonos oscuros que vestía.

Tomo un taxi en la avenida central que lo llevo hasta donde trabajaba el detective, al bajar del vehiculo un par de prostitutas se le insinuaron.

-¿A donde vas precioso?, ¿necesitas compañía?- le atajo en la entrada una rubia de exuberante figura que vestía un ajustado vestido rojo chillante que apenas y alcanzaba a cubrirle.

Las 4 prostitutas eran llevada a pasar una corta estancia dentro de la cárcel, era sujetadas por dos policías uno de ellos conocía bien a Saga el otro solo era un novato.

-Ya veo que las perras saben reconocer a las de su calaña- le dijo en voz alta el policía al novato, aun que sus palabras no fueran para este. Sánchez era amigo de detective negro, Wilson, que había pedido unas semanas de vacaciones después del encuentro que tuvo con Saga.- Chicas ni se molesten a ese le gusta el arroz con popote…aun que podría ayudarles en su trabajo.

Saga adelanto su caminar para llegar antes que los policías y las prostituías que comenzaba ya a mofarse de él cerrándoles la puerta de departamento de policías en el rostro, con suficiente tino como para golpearle el rostro a Sánchez. Sonrió con cinismo antes de tomar el ascensor que lo llevara al segundo piso donde trabaja su amante.

Entro en la oficina de este y no le vio por ningún lado, seguro se encontraba hablando con su jefe, cerro la puerta y al hacerlo se percato que en el estante que quedaba al lado izquierdo de esta había una pequeña cajita azul con su nombre.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Decidido a tomarla camino hacia el estante aun que la caja se encontraba en el último nivel así que se tuvo que parar de puntitas para alcanzarle, cuando sus dedos apenas y la rozaron, unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron por la cintura obligándole a desistir.

-No seas curioso eso viene más tarde- El psicólogo hecho el cuello hacia atrás para hablarle al oído a su pareja, dejándole al mismo tiempo disponibles sus labios y cuello cosa que el castaño no desaprovecho y comenzó a devorarle con ansias.

Pudieron llegar a algo más pero el sonido de la perilla girando y el picaporte rebotando les hizo detenerse, en el preciso momento en el que el jefe de Aioros entraba en el oficina de este.

Miro atentamente a los dos chicos que lucían aun sonrojados y no se atrevían a mirarle a la cara, se disculpo sabiendo que había entrado en un mal momento, a él no le importaba lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer los oficiales a su cargo, claro siempre y cuando no fuera algo ilegal, mientras hicieran bien su trabajo. Le entrego un fólder amarillo al detective agregando que podría tomarse la noche libre como lo había solicitado, antes de despedirse de ambos cortes mente.

Saga por su parte inquieto se fue a sentar en la silla del detective esperando que este terminara de hablar con su superior.

-La próxima vez cerramos con llave ¿no te parece?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, Saga solo suspiro y giro el asiento para que diera a la ventana, Aioros aprovecho esto para bajar la pequeña caja azul que entes el gemelo buscaba, saco algo de su interior guardándolo en su bolsillo izquierdo.

-Oye, ¿para que me querías?- Se volvió para encontrar el rostro de Aioros muy cerca del suyo, tanto que un nuevo sonrojo adorno su rostro, evitando esa mirada tan penetrante volvió su rostro mirando el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 de la tarde.

Aioros complacido con la respuesta de su pareja le tomo del rostro para obligarlo a mirarle, cuando lo logro paso una mano por los azulinos cabellos de Saga peinándole de esta manera, delineó su cuello y labios antes de sellar sus labios con los del psicólogo.

-Saga, creo que ambos estamos plenamente enamorados- se hincó en el suelo tomando una de las manos del otro entre las suyas- yo te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y llega el momento en el que las relaciones no funciona como lo han hecho hasta el momento, creo que es tiempo de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Saga lo escuchaba atentamente con las pupilas dilatadas mientras su corazón bombeaba a toda su capacidad, estaba emocionado y no podía ocultarlo.

- ¿Saga, te casarías conmigo?- pregunto tímidamente antes de sacar la pequeña cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo y abrirla delante del peliazul mostrando una hermosa argolla de compromiso- Se que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero me honrarías si decides aceptar.

-Tonto- los latidos del corazón del moreno parecieron detenerse, por el tono tan frió que escucho de las palabras de Saga- A mi no me importa nada de eso, no soy un fanático ni de los bienes ni de la comodidad…eres un tonto si te preocupa eso, yo te quiero a ti solamente a ti… y si acepto

Suspirando profundamente Aioros podría jurar que volvió a escuchar como su corazón latía normalmente o incluso con un poco más de bríos. Tomo la sortija de la caja y se la coloco en el anular a peliazul que ahora ya no seria su novio sino su prometido.

-Debemos ir a festejar- le tomo de la mano dejando su oficina cerrada con llave antes de partir en su automóvil con el gemelo- Iremos a la fiesta de gala de la familia Rickestes, apenas y nos da tiempo para cambiarnos.

-Momento, como que vamos a ir, sabes que hay que llevar invitaciones- Aioros se volvió sacando del sobre blanco que se encontraba en el asiento de atrás dos invitaciones que le dio a Saga- ¿De donde las sacaste?

-Me las mando Shura es su abogado y se las dieron- Saga sentía la misma simpatía hacia Shura que este asía él, pero lo sabia disimular muy bien.

Primero pasaron a la casa del peliazul a recoger algo de ropa antes de ir a la del detective, cambiándose en esta ultima, Aioros lucia un precioso frac negro con una camisa blanca, mientras que Saga prefirió un traje un tanto mas informal con una camisa de seda color palo de rosa con botones color melocotón, sin corbata.

Llegaron a la fiesta en el coche del gemelo que insistió en que llevaran el suyo, el lugar estaba repleto de gente famosa, en la política, los espectáculos, las finanzas, etc. Para Aioros era un mundo raro, para Saga era como estar en casa.

-Pero mira muchacho como has crecido, te nos habías desaparecido- una mujer ya mayor llamo la atención de Saga y de su pareja saludándole efusivamente, se trataba de la baronesa de Lancrel luciendo como siempre todas las joyas que podría cargar sin irse de boca- Saga no sabia nada de ti desde Viena o fue en Londres.

-Me disculpo por mi descortesía baronesa, pero había tenido asuntos pendientes-Los ojos de la baronesa se pasaron de los del peliazul al castaño y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Ya veo que estaba muy ocupado, mira que eres un rompe corazones, no me presentas al caballero- Saga volvió a sonreír. Aioros no entendía esa actitud, ni mucho menos como conocía a ese tipo de gente.

-El es mi prometido, Aioros

-Vaya al fin vas a sentar cabeza, me alegra por ti muchacho aun que se que alguien no va estar muy conforme con esa decisión…Camus tuviste tu oportunidad pero lo dejaste ir, ahora nuestro niño se casa.

En la cabeza del detective esa palabras no le sentaron muy bien, ¿Quién era Camus? Y cual es la relación que tenía con él gemelo. No se consideraba celoso pero el tono que utilizo la baronesa no le gusto para nada.

Despidiéndose cortes mente se dirigieron a ocupar la mesa que les correspondía, Shura y Marín ya habían llegado, les saludaron y comenzaron a platicar. Aioros no prestaba mucha atención a la platica, ya que no podía evitar fijarse como varios de los comensales veía al gemelo y le saludaban como viejos amigos, claro que no fue el único que le sorprendió esta actitud el pelinegro a su lado tampoco paso por alto este hecho.

Hacia rato que Camus había visto llegar a Saga, pero no había encontrado el momento preciso para acercársele, al fin lo encontró después que la señora de Valvuena se acercara a su mesa para saludar a gemelo.

-Saga, hace tiempo que no te veo- sonrió al posar sus manos sobre los hombros del psicólogo y sentirle temblar- aun que no has cambiado nada sigues siendo igual de guapo que antes.

Camus como todo rico era un excelente actor, se volvió hacia los otros tres mirándoles con aparente vergüenza, disculpándose por no haberles saludado.

-Disculpen caballeros, señorita- haciendo una reverencia ante Marín- creo que no me he presentado mi nombre es Camus Depardieu, en verdad siento haberme portado tan descortés, pero es que deben de entender la alegría que me invadió al ver de nuevo a Saga…este niño me dejo después de varios años.

-Si estas tan resentido a que vienes- le reclamo el gemelo con sarna- deja que te los presente ellos son Shura y Marín, son esposos- señalando a los ya mencionados, Camus tomo la mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas dejando un ligero beso sobre esta y estrecho la mano de Shura.- Y el joven castaño aquí presente es mi prometido, su nombre es Aioros- recalco las ultimas palabras.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Aioros, me alegro por ti, de verdad que tienes un exquisito prometido, te envido tienes suerte.

Sin lugar a duda ese era el Camus al que la baronesa se refería, se sintió impotente, al ver el mundo del que venia el gemelo, un mundo que él nunca podría darle, Camus Depardieu era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, como es posible que Saga prefiera un simple detective sin clase a un hombre con él.

-El placer es mió y en realidad creo que si tengo suerte de que Saga desee casarse conmigo- reafirmo sus palabras abrazando fuertemente al peliazul.

-¿No te importa si le doy un regalo a tu novio entonces?- Aioros negó débilmente, cosa que Camus aprovecho para quitarle a Saga de los brazos y sacar un cajita alargada de su bolsillo, durante el movimiento pudo ver la argolla que lucia en la mano el gemelo, una argolla barata a su parecer, pero que en aquella mano lucia por demás perfecta. Saco de la caja un broche antiguo, hecho con las puntas de los cuernos de ñu, perfectamente afilados unidos por el centro con un pequeño disco de oro con tres círculos pequeños dibujados y recalcados con plata, el círculo más pequeño se encontraba una flor de lis, en los dos siguientes se podían distinguir pequeñas flores grabadas, sin duda alguna era un trabajo arqueológico. Se lo mostró a Saga que ni siquiera se inmuto ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de regalos por parte del pelirrojo, como traía el cabello suelto Camus tomo una par de mechones y les sujeto con aquel extraño prendedor.

-Contento, ahora si nos permites, estábamos platicando de algo importante- le sonrió tranquilamente mientras que sus ojos le amenazaban con que sino partía se arrepentiría de por vida.

Como sabia Camus que irían a esa fiesta, no dudaba que el pelirrojo tuviese gente siguiéndole las 24 horas del día, para un Depardieu nada era imposible incluso conseguir una invitación a ultima hora o bien él habría sido quien insistiera a Rickestes para que le diera las invitaciones a Shura si esto ultimo era verdad entonces ¿como sabia que Shura invitaría a Aioros? Saga sabia que él y Shura no se llevaban y que siempre buscaba la manera de que se apartara de Aioros, ¿Podría ser que por un descuido Shura supiera de su relación con Camus? O peor aun ¿Qué tenia un gemelo?. Tendría que esperar un poco más para preguntarle a Camus cual de sus conjeturas era la correcta.

-Saga- era la cuarta vez que llamaba a su pareja desde la llegada del pelirrojo, que seguramente era su ex, se había comportado por demás extraño. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del psicólogo moviéndole para que despertara de aquel transe, cosa que logro.

-Lo siento Aioros ¿me decías?- Camus estaba logrando lo que quería desconcentrarle, estaba cayendo en su juego, no podía permitirse ese lujo.

-¿Qué si quieres bailar?- Saga afirmo, tomando de la mano a Aioros antes de ir directo a la pista de baile, la primera parte de la melodía era lenta y romántica, ambos se dejaron llevar por el amor que se tenían entregándose a esos momentos de paz.

Aioros llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza del peliazul acariciando sus mejillas y labios como siempre lo hacia antes de besarle, pero esta vez el beso fue diferente, al intentar profundízalo colocando su mano tras la nuca de Saga, el broche que le regala Camus le pincho un dedo haciéndole sangrar, sin duda alguna esos cuernos se encontraba bien afilados y más con la punta de metal con la que estaban rematados.

-Te lastimaste, déjame ver- Con mucho cuidado Saga tomo la mando del detective y se dispuso a analizar la herida- sabias que estas cosas normalmente estaban envenenadas… aun que Camus nunca me daría algo así, podría pincharme yo mismo y eso no le agradaría- bromeo al mirar que la herida aun que era profunda no era grave, se llevo a los labios el dedo lastimado del detective saboreando el saborcillo metálico de la sangre.

-Creo que deberé sentirme agradecido por que tu amiguito no tenga esa clase de intenciones- le siguió el juego a Saga apretando los dientes cuando la lengua de este paso varias veces sobre la herida.

-Camus no es mi amigo, nunca lo fue…es mi maestro- reviso de nueva cuenta la herida asegurándose que no siguiera sangrando, sonrió cuando noto que no lo hacia- Es alguien de mi pasado, aun que creo que él aun se siente mi dueño.

Esas últimas palabras preocuparon seriamente al detective, que prefirió volver a mesa a tomar algo antes de que sirvieran la cena. Camus les miraba desde la barra muy discretamente sabia que el único que se percataría de esa vigilancia seria el mismo Saga.


	7. Verdades y secretos

**Capitulo 7: Verdades y secretos.**

-Deja de mirarme, deja de seguirme- Camus había terminado de cerrar un contrato millonario con uno de los mayores accionistas del lugar, lentamente y sin asombrarse siquiera se volvió para ver al molesto gemelo con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios que hizo al otro rabiar- Deja de sonreír como un estupido Camus.

-Yo siento que te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde, que mala memoria tengo, te presentas o pides una cita- recalcando la última palabra con un deje por demás divertido.

-Ya veo te dio amnesia, lastima que no me conozcas-en esos momentos su rostro lucia aun más frío y retador, Saga para aclararle a Camus de que estaba hablando en serio lo endureció más- No estoy para soportar al niño que llevas dentro, sabes que eres un bastardo…como si no te conociera debí de imaginarlo antes, pero es verdad, en ocasiones un peca de ingenuo, todo lo planeaste….

Camus molesto por la falta de cooperación y el poco entusiasmo que presentaba el peliazul antes sus juegos decidió callarle posando un dedo en sus carnosos labios, sintiéndole temblar por lo que sonrió, la razón de su temblor era muy simple él le había presentado a su prometido y dejado, en apariencia, claro que Aioros era alguien especial para él, cuyo destino aun estaba por decidirse. Saga permaneció estático, Camus se adelanto un par de pasos hablándole junto al oído.

-Ven, sígueme si quieres saberlo- De lo que el pelirrojo estaba consiente es que Aioros los veía desde su mesa, aquello le brindaba un placer que rayaba en la morbosidad, quien lo diría el refinadísimo Camus Depardieu se comportara como un desequilibrado mental. Cosa que por cierto era, pero no se dice que todos los grandes hombres tienen algo de locos, pues bien Camus se consideraba uno de ellos.

El misticismo y la fuerte atracción que había entre su mentor y el peliazul era demasiado obvio. Desde su infancia Saga había "servido" al francés, aprendiendo sus movimientos, gustos y a leer entre líneas toda frase que le dedicara. Camus era una parte importante de sus proyectos a futuro pero como el lobo que caza en manada no le gustaba al peliazul que el otro improvisara.

Una vez en el jardín el francés se recargo contra la pared mirando las estrellas, de reojo reviso un par de puntos donde se encontraban puestos sus agentes, aquellos le informarían si algo malo pasaba.

-Shura resulto ser un buen peón como te habrás dado cuenta- sin volverse a ver al otro siguió- ¿Sabes eres extraño? Juegas con las blancas o las rojas, en el ajedrez como en la vida solamente se puede jugar de un bando, ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerlo todo más complicado?... Las piezas fuero puestas hace 13 largos años, las blancas jugaron primero y se perdió, no gran cosa, un simple caballo, la reina roja quedo sola y vulnerable pero para su fortuna llego la torre y el alfil que acabaron con sus enemigos…los años pasaron, con gran destreza las piezas rojas acorralaron a las blancas, pero el juego continuo, el rey quería eliminar a toda la estirpe de las blancas, quería hacer sufrir al rey blanco más sin embargo algo inusual paso, la reina roja es la reina blanca- volvió entonces su vista al gemelo que lo miraba atentamente- su alteza decídase a ser blanca o roja… es una decisión que deberá tomar de inmediato o sufrirá cuando tenga que elegir.

-Ese es mi problema, además quien te dice que estoy sufriendo…soy feliz incluso me casare con él- La seguridad en las palabras del gemelo sorprendió al pelirrojo quien no se lo esperaba- Dime toda la verdad.

-Será como lo deseas Saga pero recuerda que te lo advertí y no solamente esta noche sino también en Venecia antes de partir- de su chaqueta saco una cajetilla de cigarros tomo uno y tras darle una profunda bocanada prosiguió- Shura Torrel nacido en Madrid España hace ya 29 años, esta casado con Marín Ferreira y no tienen hijos todos los veranos durante las vacaciones van a la cabaña en las montañas. No le agradas ni tantito Saga y lo sabes… hace un par de meses nuestro honorable anfitrión fue descubierto con un pequeño cargamento de cocaína que alego no ser suyo durante la corte,, de acuerdo a las estadísticas estaba su condena era segura, por esas fecha me encontraba en Berlín visitando a unos amigos parientes suyos, quienes me contaron la desgracia en la que había caído aquel, asegurándome, que era totalmente inocente, cuando mencionaron su nombre inmediatamente le reconocí y como … la carne es débil y no resistí ayudar al pobre hombre dándole el teléfono de uno de los mejores abogados, la prueba esta en que retiraron todos los cargos, en mi vida… El señor Shura Torrel que no se negó en ningún momento a representar a tan sofisticada figura. El lunes durante una cena que tuve con la familia Rickestes me agradeció enormemente que le hubiera recomendado aquel abogado fue entonces que le pregunte como se agradecería él a Shura y que no conocía en persona a tan habilidoso abogado fue cuando me dijo que si venia a la cena le invitaría Shura para que nos conociéramos… pero dos invitaciones no me parecían justas… como vez le dio 4.

Saga no cabía en su sorpresa con aquel tono tan frío Camus le había narrado una historia por demás fantástica y sin ningún remordimiento. El pelirrojo había implantado la droga y llegando días más tarde con una ruta de salvación, ¿se podía caer más bajo?, claro que si y Saga lo sabia mejor que nadie. Deslizándose por la pared termino sentado contra la misma, una gentil mano le alboroto los cabellos.

-La fortuna es una diosa muy caprichosa- un tono infantil se asomaba en la voz normalmente seria del francés- En el hotel en el que me hospedo se llevo a cabo la ultima junta y comida de contratación de Shura, la junta empezó por ahí de las 8 sino mal recuerdo ¿No los vistes?

Saga apretó los puños a sus costados dejándolos lívidos por falta de circulación ese bastardo había sobrepuesto un juego para su diversión en un esquema perfectamente planificado, Camus quería ver cuantos elefantes resistían en la tela de una araña.

-El café y todo lo demás- estallo fuera de si- sabes que hubiera pasado si…

-No paso nada, además conociéndote si le fueras fiel a tu prometido no tendrías que estarte ocultando detrás de tu hermano y en ese caso nada de esto tendría sentido- sonrió tranquilamente, le gustaba hacer rabiar al peliazul- Si tan solo fueras alguien más, le hubieras llamado cancelando la cita o bien dejándome plantado… aun que dudo que nos conociéramos si fueras alguien más…no valdrías nada si todo en tu mundo fuera de un lindo color rosa, él hombre necesita sufrir y demostrar que merece vivir… - se llevo un dedo a los labios en actitud pensativa- eres como las cucarachas, no se sabes por donde están, tu y yo somos iguales y eso es algo que nunca podrás cambiar… blanco y rojo no juegues a esa dualidad tan peligrosa.

Tras sonreírle infantilmente dejo al peliazul sentado en el suelo, en una especia de trance difícil de describir, Camus tenia razón no eran buenas las dualidades, pero aun así su vida no giraba ni en torno a esta ni de Camus o los asuntos que tenia que arreglar con él. La verdadera razón de sus pesares era un tanto ilógica…podría terminarlo todo tan fácilmente, podría realmente ser feliz con Aioros y olvidarse de lo que era o fue, dejar de ser él para ser alguien más, alguien que mereciera tener un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas…tendría que matar al rey para lograrlo.

-Jaque- murmuro sabiendo que si comenzaba a jugar en contra del rey, aun que no estuviera del lado del rey blanco, él otro no tardaría en tomar las medidas adecuadas y pertinente- No tengo un jaque mate.

Aioros había salido de la fiesta media hora después de que Saga saliera al jardín con su amiguito rico, quería tomar un poco de aire al pensar en lo que podrían estar haciendo Saga y Camus un intenso dolor le golpeo el corazón y recordó aquello que hablara con el padre Shaka.

Flash Back

Estaba decidido después de lo sucedido anoche, Saga le demostró que siempre estaría a su lado y aquello que venia prolongando, estaba seguro de que aquel sentía lo mismo y no le rechazaría, entonces en que se infundaban sus temores, en algo muy simple… a pesara de todo el amor que sintiera por el peliazul este era raro, en ocasiones le desconocía por completo como lo que sucedió en el bar y en la departamento de policías, Saga dejaba de ser para ser otro y luego lo de anoche en momentos como esos en los que creía que su pareja reaccionaria de una manera actuaba pues totalmente diferente.

-Todas las personas tiene una dualidad- se repitió a si mismo antes de alzar la vista hacia la Iglesia de santo domingo.

No era solamente que Saga presentara esa dualidad era todo Saga lo que amaba y le destrozaba al mismo tiempo. Caminando hacia la iglesia de arquitectura gótica entro se persino enfrente del cristo de madera que adornaba el altar. Una de las monjas que ya lo conocía le indico que el padre Shaka se encontraba en el área de descanso en el jardín, Aioros se despidió cortes mente de la mujer para ir a ver al rubio.

-Jaque mate Julian- El rubio tomo a la reina roja colocándole enfrente del rey blanco que se encontraba totalmente acorralado, Shaka le había vuelto a ganar a un sacerdote de mayor edad que el y festejaba con un par de palmaditas ante su competidor más molesto por tan infantil reacción que por su tercera derrota consecutiva. Los ojos celestes de rubio se alzaron al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse y con los mismos le dio la bienvenida al moreno- Aioros siempre eres bienvenido, aun que debo admitir que ayer cuando me hablaste pensé que ya no vendrías.

El otro sacerdote que estaba jugando con Shaka se retiro dejando a los otros dos con su privacidad, cosa que agradeció el moreno antes de sentarse delante del padre.

-De hecho no pensaba en venir pero las dudas me corrompen por dentro padre- Aioros le tomo una mano al rubio estrechándole con fuerza- Amo a Saga y se que el a mi, es mi complemento mucho más de lo que debería pedir, si le soy sincero no puedo entender como un hombre como él, tan exitoso, se fijé en una persona, tan humilde, como yo pero eso no es lo que me intranquiliza, sino algo mucho más enigmático y etéreo- Shaka le animo a proseguir apretándole la mano- Saga, ¿ quien es realmente el hombre al que llamo Saga?, me di cuenta que no se nada de él no se donde nació ni quienes son sus padres, como fue su infancia- chasqueo la lengua, si sabia algo de esto ultimo pero no era muy agradable- No le conozco amigos…resumiendo soy un cero en su vida por eso he venido a usted, él se confianza todos los domingos en su iglesia, con usted, que pecado tan grande se puede cometer en tan poco tiempo…dígame que debo hacer.

Shaka entendía el problema de Aioros pero no podía romper la regla de secreto de confección, todo lo que le dijera Saga con ese motivo se lo llevaría a la tumba, además que es de muy mal gusto andar diciendo los pesares de los otros.

-Tu lo amas ¿no es así? – el castaño asintió- Aioros las personas siempre tendrán secretos para con nosotros incluso aquellas que amamos sobre todas las cosas y no podemos invadir esta privacidad… deberías preguntarle tus dudas a él y no a mi, pero la verdadera razón por la que te encuentras aquí no es para eso sino para que te diga si a pesar de todo eso que sientes debes casarte con él… en el verdadero amor no existen las dudas ni las represiones… la única verdad es que no podemos poseer a nadie completamente y Saga no es la excepción a la regla- le sonrió con aires paternalistas sin soltarle la mano- Busca la verdad en tu corazón solamente tú, Aioros, sabes si debes o no comprometer tu vida con Saga.

La misa de la tarde debía ser atendida y preparada con anticipación, Shaka dejo a Aioros recordándole que eligiera lo que eligiera siempre lo debía hacer consiente de sus actos para no arrepentirse de los mismos. Antes de salir al padre se le cayo un pañuelo bordado con lo que parecía ser una pequeña mancha de sangre, Aioros lo vio y se lo entrego a Shaka.

-¿Padre esta bien? Su pañuelo tiene sangre- pregunto al darle el pañuelo

-No es mió- aclaro Shaka algo desconcertado pues no sabia de donde se le hacia familiar aquel pañuelo bordado con una paloma en una de las esquinas- debo haberle recogido o me lo dieron y lo guarde sin darme cuenta.

El reloj marcaba las 2:30 de la tarde, apenas y tenía tiempo de pasar a recoger el anillo con el joyero. Se casaría con el psicólogo de eso ya no tenia la menor de las dudas por lo mismo no quiso preguntar mas, se despidió estrechando las manos.

Fin del flash back

En esos momentos con la luna de testigo dos corazones se encontraba confundidos y mirando aquella redonda silueta buscaban encontrar la verdad.

-Las palabras que atravesaron mi corazón aquella vez- murmuro el de cabellera larga y azulina, al viento pues su compañero se había marchado hacia buen rato a seguir con la farsa que tanto le gustaba interpretar- han empezado a causarme dolor.

Por su parte el castaño recargado en un tamarindo, estiro una mano tratando de tocar, tan siquiera rozar a la brillante luna, en analogía, puesto que la luna le recordaba a Saga, hermosa, cambiante, incansable...

-Identidad, dolor y consecuencias- una mueca llena de frustración se formo en su rostro, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos castaños- Camus Depardieu por que no luchaste por él, ¿por que no le tomaste cuando podías?.

Un mismo grito de angustia se ahogo en dos gargantas.

-Aioros- una mano se poso sobre el hombro del castaño y le hablo con voz suave, como sino quisiera perturbarle más de lo que se veía. Realmente el castaño quería volverse y encontrar a su perdido prometido detrás de él, verlo a los ojos y encontrar en ellos la respuesta de aquel mar de preguntas que lo ahogaba en aquel momento, pero al volverse solo se topo con unas orbes tan oscuras como la noche- ¿Estas bien?, me preocupe por ti así que vine a buscarte- Las palabras de Shura fueron lo ultimo que necesitaba el castaño para dejar correr su amargo llanto, el cual inútilmente trato de ocultar del pelinegro, este entendió a la perfección que Aioros se sentía impotente ante todo lo que estaba pasando y una vez más odio a Saga mientras abrazaba al castaño para consolarlo.

Nadie fue verlo ni a buscarlo, nadie lo consoló, no hubo palabras de apoyo o un hombro en el que llorar, solo un abismo vertiginoso que le reclamaba que cayera en el. Estaba solo como siempre lo estuvo, derrumbado en la porquería que había sido su vida y seguiría siendo, no había una luz de escape más que el suicidio. Daba lo mismo morir esa noche que al día siguiente y sus sucesivos, no debió sobrevivir, sufrir todo aquello… retar a su padre, morir por su mano le parecía ahora la más cierta de las verdades y el único deseo inalcanzable. Era una criatura vil y desgraciada ¿por que entonces afanarse en luchar en contra del destino que se le había impuesto?.

-Soy como las cucarachas- dijo recordando aquello que le escuchara decir a Camus, sus ojos no mostraba vida cuando se hubo puesto de pie y caminando sin sentido alguno hasta llegar a una de las cornisas del jardín, un par de amargas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, la sangre broto de su nariz y boca al estrellarse contra los blancos rosales que tiño de rojo

En el salón principal Camus tomaba un par de tragos en la barra, divertidísimo por lo que había hecho…era su misión volver a Saga al buen camino, fuera este el que fuera no importaba el desenlace sino la cordura del peliazul que tanto amaba y seguiría amando a pesar de las restricciones. Si la cordura de Saga dependía matar a Aioros lo haría sin ningún remordimiento.

-DM soy un mal niño- gimoteo al sentir a su compañero a sus espaldas-¿Me trajiste una prueba?- sin contestarle aquel muchacho que no solamente era su compañero y socio sino un amigo invaluable, dejo en su copa una rosa blanca manchada con sangre. El pelirrojo sonrió perturbadamente- Jaque

-¿Camus realmente has hecho lo correcto?- aun con la rosa en la copa el pelirrojo se la llevo al rostro respirando aquel aroma perfumado y metálico, una nueva sonrisa placentera se formo en sus labios antes de llevarse la copa a los mismos y beber el ultimo trago de ella- Nunca he cuestionado tus actos pero esta vez es excesivo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto si juraste amarlo?

-El amor es un prototipo, demasiado cambiante, pero es verdad aun lo amo y más de lo que te puedas imaginar- lo que había dicho Camus no sorprendió a DM, desde que lo conoció siempre fue así, enigmático y frió, había moldeado a Saga a su imagen y semejanza cuando aquel apenas tenia 8 años, sin duda que hizo un excelente trabajo con aquel muchacho descuidado, pero aun no lo entendía no lograba ver más haya del punto en el horizonte al que se dirigía el pelirrojo- Si con eso es lo mejor para él no me arrepiento.

Una vez más tranquilo Aioros regreso a la sala y aun que no lo quiso sus ojos buscaron entre ese mundo gris a esa flama azul y tormentosa de su vida pero no la encontró, se sintió engañado y pensó lo peor que Saga por fin había decidido darle una oportunidad a Depardieu, un mar de emociones y sentimientos encontrados se cuajo en su mente y corazón hasta que un fuerte dolor en el pecho… Una sensación horrible le domino completamente, algo no estaba bien, en este momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Camus que le retaba a ver más de lo que aparentaba. Con paso decidido camino hacia él, el pelirrojo lo esperaba tranquilamente.

DM vio peligro en la actitud del castaño pero la mano que se poso sobre la suya le impidió moverse o hacer algo. Por su parte Shura solo miraba aquella escena como ido, dejando hacer a su compañero lo que deseara.

-Quiero que te alejes de él, no quiero volver a verte junto a Saga- alzo el tono de voz pero el lugar donde se encontraban había tan poca gente y los que había se encontraban más ocupados en sus propios asuntos que nadie se percato de esto- Si tan solo te atreves a tocarlo y yo te juro que te mato me vale mierda quien seas.

-¿Eso quien lo decide?- le contesto tranquilamente apoyando el codo sobre la barra y la cabeza sobre su mano extendida, lo que hizo enojar más a Aioros- ¿Saga o tú?

-Yo

-Mira que resultaste ser un pueblerino cualquiera, con malos modales, pésimos gustos en la moda y hasta posesivo… Saga creí haberte enseñado mejor- negó chasqueando la lengua desaprobando tal actitud por parte de Saga- Pero te diré una cosa no te preocupes por mi me iré pero cuando lo haya hecho desearas no habérmelo pedido

-¿Es una amenaza acaso?- su rostro enrojecido por la ira le resulta cómico al pelirrojo y a su socio, al extremo que el ultimo soltó una leve risita que Aioros no escucho al tener solos ojos para esa melena rojiza, lo mismo que el toro a la capa del torero.

-No para nada, pero sabes una cosa Saga es un buen nadador- dicho esto se puso de pie junto con DM, se despidió de anfitrión excusándose de tener un par de compromisos al día siguiente antes de salir.

-Saga, ¿donde estas?- ya que lo vio salir esta pregunta apareció cual si fuese invocada en su mente, ¿donde estaba aquel por quien había peleado?- Shura ayúdame a buscar a Saga- le dijo al español cuando regreso a su lado- es que no lo encuentro y siento que algo malo paso.


	8. El pecador se confiesa

**Capitulo 8: El pecador se confianza**

Todo ocurrió tan rápido, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se encontraba sumamente mareado. Nunca podría olvidar el momento en que le vio tirado en el piso de granito en el jardín, negó diez vez lo que sus ojos veían; Como creer que una persona con tal fortaleza, tan centrada, tan capaz… intentara un acto tan atroz, por que Aioros sabia perfectamente que se trataba de un intento de suicidio, tal vez no del todo conciente pero si con tal fin.

A bordo de la ambulancia solo tenia ojos para Saga que con el rostro rasguñado y una que otra herida de considerable tamaño, ni siquiera podía respirar por si mismo, necesitaba ayuda de una horrenda mascara.

La camisa blanca del detective estaba manchada con la roja sangre de su prometido, incluso antes de que llegara la ambulancia le había limpiado los labios, después de comprobar que este hecho no le lastimaría más de que se encontraba.

Ahora lo único que sus fuerzas le permitían era sujetar aquella pálida mano que lucia aun más pálida por la perdida de sangre.

-Señor debe de soltarlo nosotros no encargaremos de él.- le hablo un de los paramédicos golpeándolo con la cruel realidad.

Le soltó sintiendo que con ese único movimiento se le estaba prohibiendo ver al psicólogo y él tranquilamente debía aceptarlo. Sus ojos no se apartaron de la camilla hasta que hubo atravesado la puerta giratoria del hospital y uno de los paramédicos que permanecía a su lado le llevaba a realizar todo el papeleo correspondiente.

Habían pasados aproximadamente 24 horas desde que le informaron que Saga había vuelto en si y no paraba en reclamos y suplicas hasta conseguir que el medico le diera permiso de ver aquel.

Dos horas después de que el psicólogo hubiese despertado le había mandado a llamar, una solemne figura, tan habituada aquellos lugares como a su misma casa de oración se mecía por los corredores. Como siempre que entraba a un hospital aquel aro de tristeza nublaba sus ojos azules, se acomodo la sotana y sonrió amablemente a la enfermera que le esperaba para llevarlo con Saga.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto claramente escucho la voz de Aioros pero prefirió ignorarla al recordar cual era su misión y anteponiéndola a sus sentimientos humanos entro.

Alguna vez, todos nosotros, hemos soñado con ese abismo negro y sin fondo que nos precipita, con la soledad y el silencio mortal que nos rodea. Saga despertó en aquella oscuridad y al abrir de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta que él mismo emanaba esa oscuridad vertiginosa.

El padre le miro pensativo unos instante decidiéndose si era correcto que él rompiera el incomodo silencio en el que se encontraban. El caudal de sus pensamientos se detuvo con brusquedad al escuchar el rechinido de los resortes de la cama, volvió la vista para encontrarse con aquel par de esmeraldas rotas.

-Padre perdone que no me levante, pero como ve no me encuentro en las mejores condiciones- le sonrió tranquilamente señalándole una silla a su costado

-No faltaba más, Saga- se sentó acomodando una pequeña biblia con un rosario de carey sobre su regazo- ¿Quieres decirme por que lo hiciste? Sabes que el suicidio es el peor de los pecados cometidos ante los ojos de Dios.

-Por eso me gusta padre, nunca se va por la tangente- bajo la vista reflexionando un poco sus siguientes palabras-La verdad es que me sentí atraído por el vació.

-Sabes que no es cierto, ¿Por qué no me tienes la confianza suficiente como para decírmelo? ¿Es por Aioros?

Los ojos verdes centellaron con fuerza y un ligero temblor se alcanzo a apreciar en este seguido por un suspiro prologado.

-No es del todo su culpa, es mía, me deje guiar por la ingenuidad de creer que en este mundo aun podía ser feliz-"No eres nada" las palabras de Camus resonaban en su cabeza sin darle tregua- Yo no merezco ser feliz ahora me queda muy claro, no quiero dañar a Aioros.

-Hijo mío todos merecemos ser felices, no tienes por que condenarte- lanzo una mirada inquisitiva a la puerta- además Aioros no para de preguntar por ti, esta preocupado y lo sabes, lo único que logras con la actitud que estas tomando es que realmente el que termine en una cama de hospital por un colapso nervioso se él… quiero que pienses en eso muy seriamente, ¿no pretendes escucharlo? ¿Serias tan caprichoso y tan arbitrario como para no darte cuenta de lo mucho que te ama? y tomar una decisión tan radical o tajante.

No dijo nada más, Shaka se encontraba sumamente molesto, como podía el psicólogo decirle que era por el bien de Aioros si cada vez que veía al detective junto a este una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con ese brillo que solamente puede dar el verdadero amor. Claro que Aioros había tenido también sus dudas e incluso se fue a confesar con él pero entre ambos había una química difícil de romper.

-No lo sé, pero quiero pensar que lo que hago es lo mejor para los dos- levanto la mirada, de nuevo aquellos orbes estrelladas como cristales de cuarzo; La mirada de un niño desvalido que busca respuestas que no quiere encontrar.

-Saga…- Un pastor no puede escapar a una mira así, intento decir más pero la voz le falto al ver a joven darle la espalda. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido, dando la sensación de que la oscuridad había absorbido todo rastro de humanidad en aquella criatura. Se puso en pie y le abofeteo, Saga alzo la vista y le sonrío.

Una sonrisa extraña basto para descolocarlo completamente, no era sin duda la sonrisa sino el cuadro completo. Los ojos sin brillo como dos pozos de acuarela que te invitaban a sumergirte en ellos para no ver la luz nunca más. Shaka retrocedió sin poder apartar aquella extraña sensación que dominaba su cuerpo, agito la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza al abrirlos Saga seguía de espaldas a él.

Solio molesto de aquel cuarto, la cabeza le dolía lo mismo que el pecho, no sabia bien el por que pero de pronto se sentía decepcionado como si aquello en lo que creía de pronto terminara por ser menos que nada, pero aquello que le desepcionaba no era el amor.

-Señor tiene que entenderlo el joven Gemenaus apenas y esta conciente de lo que pasa a su alrededor se siente aturdido y me temo que, aun que él no lo dice, su cuerpo debe de estarle punzando-Aioros no se sorprendió ante el galeno, recordaba bien que le habían dicho que poco falto para que se fracturara algo más que un par de costillas, pero Saga, como era su costumbre, no dejaría que nadie supiera lo mucho que le dolía todo en esos momentos a pesar de las fuertes dosis de analgésicos que le había inyectado.

-Me lo ha repetido miles de veces y no puedo consentir en escucharle una vez más, lo siento doctor pero necesito verlo- como ultima carta agrego en tono demandante- Mi trabajo no puede esperar y necesito saber como esta mi prometido… piense usted el problema que le traería a este hospital si digamos- El alumno había aprendido más de un truco que no le importaba representar- un detective "incomodo" y con conexiones se metiera a jugar un rato, a demás el nombre tanto del paciente como de la familia a la cual pertenecía la casa donde este se accidentó están en juego.

-La verdad es que no puedo permitirle el paso- Aioros parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo tratando de encontrarle sentido aquellas palabras sin tener éxito, el galeno al ver que le tenia que dar más información soltó al fin- Se me ha pedido que bajo ninguna circunstancia le deje entrar, fue una orden del joven Saga.

-Me esta mintiendo, él nunca diría algo así- sujeto a galeno del cuello de la bata amenazándole- Fue Camus esa es la única solución razonable.

Las miradas sorprendidas que se posaban sobre el detective le hicieron soltarlo, el medico le sonrío con amargura entendiendo en cierta medida su preocupación, se arreglo la bata quitándole toda importancia al abruto comportamiento del detective.

-Por lo mismo me pondría en un dilema medico el dejarle pasar…- mientras el galeno hablaba consigo mismo, el detective ya había visto la forma de entrar a ver a Saga, ya que nadie custodiaba la puerta.

En un descuido había corrido como niño pequeño escapando del sermón del maestro que le ha prohibido a su discípulo el tocar algo. Cuanto más grande es la prohibición más grande es la tentación.

-Señor…- solo alcanzo a escuchar detrás suyo cuando hubo emprendido la marcha.

Saga después de la visita del padre Shaka, habido gastado la poca fuerza que le quedo cayo en una ligera ensoñación, regresando en si de aquella vertiginosa vorágine de luces y sombras, cuando Aioros, molesto ante la prohibición hecha entro cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera, se quedo quieto sin saber que hacer por primera vez en muchos años.

Solamente mirando al psicólogo, tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, esta era la única costumbre infantil que no había podido superar, al moreno le gustaba verle así, le prefería indefenso y sin la mascara de frialdad que solía tener.

-Pensé que aun te encontraría despierto-hablo en voz alta mientras que una bella sonrisa se colaba en sus finas facciones, con pasos lentos, temiendo que lo que no hizo su voz lo hiciera el más mínimo ruido, termino sentado aun lado de cuerpo de Saga- No he tenido demasiada suerte últimamente.

Sonrió acariciando los suaves mechones azulinos que se mostraban necios a dejar su posición natural. Un suspiro apagado salio de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le hacia falta verlo.

-¿Es verdad? - su mano se dirigió hacia los carnosos labios de su amanté apenas y tocándolos con la punta de sus dedos- no lo entiendo, por mucho que le doy vueltas al asunto- guardo silencio sorprendido de lo que estaba a punto de decir- niégame lo que me han dicho, dime que nada ha pasado y te creeré

-No puedo negar lo que te han dicho por que es verdad. En realidad solo tenian que acatar una simple orden- abrió los ojos fijando su mirada azul verdosa en los ojos del detective este dio un paso a tras de forma instintiva, había tomado ya una decisión y no se retractaría pero aquello que veía en ese par de ojos profundos y tormentosos no le gustaba nada- ¿Te resulta difícil entender que no quiero verte?

-Entonces es verdad, por un momento de verdad creí que…

-¿Cuantas neuronas ocupaste para razonarlo? por que seguramente son más de las que usas para abrir un frasco, vamos Aioros no eres un niño de preescolar o un retrasado, entraste a la fuerza te pido que te largues tu presencia me enferma… no me hagas perder más mi tiempo, además tengo que llamar a Camus para que recoja mis cosas me voy del país

El castaño sabia de antemano que Saga resultaba hiriente si se veía en desventaja, con el las palabras no eran suficiente para entenderle, las sobrepasaba, las palabras cambiaba de significado con una facilidad alarmante. Para el psicólogo no todo lo que se hacia era lo que debía ni lo que decía la verdad o falsedad sino una mezcla de ambas.

Seria absurdo negar que aquellas palabras le causaban dolor y mucho, pero no eran estas las que le herían cruelmente en lo más profundo de su alma sino la mirada que el psicólogo le dirigía. Le miro tranquilamente a los ojos, esa sonrisa altanera no se apartaba de su rostro pero un destetillo dorado le hizo pasar su atención a su mano. La sortija seguía ahí prueba irrefutable de que no todo lo que decía era cierto.

El psicólogo siguiendo rápidamente la analogía de que Aioros permaneciera en relativa tranquilidad después de la sorpresa inicial, los ojos del detective se habían apartado de los suyos por una milésima de segundo pero suficiente como para que Saga lo entendiera todo.

Paso su mirada sobre el objeto que había llamado la atención de su pareja, la pequeña sortija dorada que relucía en su mano derecha, sin mucha algarabía la retiro dejándola sobre el tocador del cuarto y con un pequeño empujoncito la lanzo hacia el castaño.

-Te devuelvo tu compromiso- giro el cuerpo para darle en lo posible la espalda, más este gesto igual que el anterior no era sino vergüenza. El padre Shaka tenia razón era un egoísta pero Aioros no se merecía lo que podría pasarle si seguía a su lado- Ya no tienes nada que hacer, por favor vete y no te preocupes Camus vendrá a encargarse de mi.

La mención de aquel nombre le hizo hervir la sangre, entonces era verdad, aquella parte violenta de su ser rompió las cadena que le ataban dejándose llevar por los instintos básicos de un animal, le amaba y le demostraría que era el único capaz de hacerlo.

Un par de fuertes manos le sujetaron por los hombros obligándolo a voltearse y encontrarse con los nada amistosos ojos aceitunados del detective.

-Mírame Saga, si me vas a rechazar dímelo cara a cara- la presión que ejercía sobre los hombros del psicólogo se hacia más intensa con forme pasaban los segundos y este no contestaba.

-Vete, yo no te amo y nunca te ame- una sonrisa sarcástica adorno sus labios- Como crees que puedo amar a un pobre muerto de hambre, piénsalo bien…tengo el cielo con Camus y contigo lo único que me espera es la decadencia.

Por un instante le soltó aventándole contra el colchón de forma despectiva, estaba valorando el irse pero no podía su vida dependía de tenerle entre sus brazos ¿A que grado se había entregado al psicólogo? Ya ni el mismo lo sabía. Le tomo de las muñecas aplastándolas con tal fuerza que la intravenosa se enterró sin piedad en la piel del más joven.

Saga no protesto solo entrecerró los ojos, molesto y arrugo el entrecejo como respuesta por las acciones del detective. No entendía si se debía a la sorpresa, al dolor físico y emocional que le estaba causando, la persona por la que algún día pensó dejarlo todo… incluso la venganza.

-¿Qué crees que haces? suéltame- reclamo forcejeando, aun más al sentir el peso del moreno sobre su abdomen, lo único que logro fue que la alargadera del equipo de venoclisis se soltara de la aguja y regara todo el suero en las blancas sabanas junto con unas cuantas gotitas de sangre.

Aioros ya no era dueño de si mismo solo sentía el deseo y el odio recorrer su cuerpo, se sabia aventajado no solo por la experiencia que da el trabajar en la calle, sino también por la debilidad del otro… no le importaba haber caído tan bajo lo único que buscaba era el demostrarle a Saga quien mandaba.

-Para que te vayas a arrojar a los brazos de ese francés- se burlo a escasos centímetros del rostro de su compañero, este ladeo la cabeza para no verle, Aioros aprovecho esto para dejar una mordida bastante fea en el cuello albino. Que más tarde haría juego con la marca que sus manos habían dejado - No, no te voy a dejar por que ¿sabes? Eres mío, yo soy el único que puede tenerte.

Las palabras, las frases, son algo que perdura incluso al pasar de los años, aquello que nos sorprende, resulta romántico o incluso moralista tendemos a guardarlo, por lo cual resulta lógico que recordemos, con mayor intensidad, aquellas frases hirientes.

-Aioros, esta es tu última oportunidad- le advirtió tomando una actitud mucho más relajada que lo único que hizo fue confundir al detective.

-Tienes razón y pienso aprovecharla- le beso de forma violenta- ¿También tus gemidos eran falsos? vamos que se que te gusta cuando te estoy jodiendo, él lo hace también supongo y donde quedas tú ¿como una pieza al mejor postor? - Humillación tras humillación, no es difícil perderse en ellas.

-Así que eso soy para ti- Pero el psicólogo ya había superado aquella vertiginosa pendiente. Con coraje le escupió el rostro mirándole decepcionado- Bien hazlo, divierte, de todos lo podría esperar menos de ti…No eres el primero en tratarme como basura y recordarme siempre lo mucho que me quieres, no seas hipócrita ya tuve suficiente de esa clase de gente con mi padre.

¿Dónde habían quedado aquellos juramentos de amor incondicional?

Le comparaba con su padre y claramente veía el dolor en sus ojos, el mismo dolor que se siente al destrozar los sueños más anhelados.

Aioros fue dejando de hacer presión sobre las muñecas de su amante pero sin bajarse de en cima suyo, en cuanto se sintió libre, aun adolorido, hizo resonar por la habitación una sonora cachetada.

-Vete, vete, aléjate de mi vista, lo que has hecho es imperdonable- Hablaba de actos imperdonable cuando claramente sabia que su egoísmo era el causante más probable de ser el detonante de aquellas acciones.

-No, se que lo que hice esta mal- Ahora era él el que estaba perdiendo el control, estiró la mano tomando el anillo entre sus mano y aventándolo a la cara del detective, este lo esquivo por muy poco, terminando por chocar contra la pared blanca- Escúchame por una vez en tu maldita vida, no seas tan terco.

La tranquilidad recubrió el lugar pero muy por debajo de aquellas aguas calmadas azotaba la tempestad. Aioros se bajo tomando una silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama para sentarse.

-No te entiendo, te gusta poner mi mundo de cabeza- sonrió tratando de aminorar la tensión-Perdona por haberte dicho cosas tan fuera de lugar.

- Si lo único que quieres es que te disculpe para sentirte menos culpable adelante.

-No es por eso- sus dedos tocaron apenas la mano que descansaba lánguidamente sobre el colchón de esta aun escurrían lentamente unas cuantas gotitas de sangre que aumentaban su culpa-Es por que no quiero que me vuelvas a mirar de esa forma… no sabes lo mucho que me molesto pensar que después de todo lo que paso te apoyarías en él- aun en esos momentos no diría su nombre- Y no en mí ¿tan desagradable soy? ¿Tan poco valgo?

-Contigo no se puede hacer nada- cerro los ojos, cansado de tanto ir y venir, de sus decisiones y consecuencias- No quiero lastimarte, solamente ve como esta ¿realmente piensas que esto tiene futuro?

-Para mi tiene futuro, pero no quiero obligarte a buscar ese futuro a mi lado sino lo quieres, ¿Saga, amas a Camus? - pregunto el detective alzando la vista, notando que los ojos de Saga lucían un tanto diferentes a como los recordaba, más agresivos; Sin saber si esto era más una sensación por lo sucedido que una observación sacudió la cabeza acostumbrándose tras unos cuantos parpadeos.

-Lo vez incluso ahora te preocupas más por otros que por ti- su voz sonaba seca carente de inflexiones aunque su rostro fuera una mascara perfecta- Esa es una de las tantas cosas que odio de ti, la otra es que no te para a pensar en lo que vendrá, eres impulsivo.

-Solo dos cosas, me hubiera gustado pensar que eran más- ladeo la cabeza intentando controlarse. El psicólogo había evitado la pregunta y había contraatacado directamente a sus sentimientos lo cual era una buena señal.

-Las demás son superables, pero en esas dos radica el verdadero problema. No soy una hembra a la que debas impresionar con esos aires macho bravo- Estaba perdiendo terreno y lo sabia. No solo eso aquella partecita de si mismo incluso había tomado mayor gusto del que deseara por el detective.

-Si quieres ir por ahí adelante- sus dedos subieron lentamente por su brazo en una suave y tentativa caricia, como esperando a ser detenidos en algún momento- Tus dos grandes defectos son la manía que tienes por estar un paso adelante del mundo y el deseo a no salir lastimado por lo que te escondes de todo y todos tras una mascara de cera.

-Vaya, linda forma de pedir disculpas… tengo tanto miedo de darlas- le dirigió una mirada fulminante aunque no se moviera ni rechazara el contacto.

-Mentiroso, estas que te mueres por que no me vaya- contesto suavemente. Tenia que hacerle cosquillas al psicólogo para que abriera un poco su concha.

-Tú egocentrismo y el mío no caben en el mismo cuarto, vete aun puedes elegir algo mejor para ti- agrego con cierta malicia- Más normal.

-Pese a todo te elijo a ti- le sonrío sabiéndose vencedor al escuchar como un pequeño suspiro se escapa de los labios de su amante. La puerta estaba abierta solo tendría que tocar para ganar.

Se paro de la silla sin hacer ruido, sus dedos dibujaban el contorno del hombro del menor por encima de la tela de la bata. La diestra le acariciaba con suavidad el cuello animándolo a moverse. Por fin cuando los ojos esmeralda le rehuyeron supo que había ganado la batalla

El más joven estiro una mano para acariciar con un suave gesto la mejilla de Aioros, este con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios ladeo el rostro para recibir mejor aquella caricia que le prodigaba. Le había perdonado, ambos se habían perdonado y con aquello aceptaban sus sentimientos.

-No le amo, te amo a ti, pero aun no te perdono lo que hiciste hace rato- la verdad era que le aterraba el hecho de enfrentarse a Aioros en esas condiciones, Aioros le miro de muy mala gana, aun que sabían que Saga solía decir aquellas cosas muy a menudo

Todo regresaba aquella normalidad que tanto extrañaba y le daba seguridad, aun que claro Saga tenia razón y debía trabajar para arreglar aquel desperfecto

-Trabajare por que me perdones entonces, por que sabes que lo único que me importa sinceramente es verte bien, feliz y a mi lado- termino diciendo con malicia, apoyo el rostro sobre el pecho de Saga- No vuelvas a preocuparme tanto.

-Pareces una novia melodramática y muy cursi, creo que prefiero al macho bravío de hace rato- contesto el psicólogo con sarcasmo acariciándole el cabello, una sonrisa inofensiva se formo en sus labios desesperando aun más al detective

-No te hagas el gracioso, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-No concebía un mundo si él, a tal grado había llegado su dependencia por aquél muchacho que relacionaba su propia existencia con la de este.

-Lo sé- hablo con sinceridad tironeando delicadamente de la manga de su amante para obligarle a sentarse junto a él y abrazarlo como si fuera a perderlo en cualquier momento- Yo no soy quien tu crees, no sabes nada de mi y me hablas como si lo supieras.

Un momento de silencio reino en aquel lugar. Aioros procesaba aquellas palabras, realmente significaba tan poca cosa para Saga o bien era resultado de la baja autoestima que este se tenia, que raro sonaba decir eso… es más días antes lo habría encontrado ridículo cuando ciertamente se trataba de una realidad.

-Si, tienes razón no te conozco… no tendría por que preocuparme por ti, no tendría por que amarte, por que desearte e incluso quererte- sus palabras eran duras, aflojo un tanto el abrazo al que había sometido al prometido.

Saga lo miro inexpresivo pero el latir de su corazón le decía claramente al detective lo que sus labios se negaban a decirle "Detente, no me dejes" todo se resumía a eso, pero esa mirada extraña aun estaba ahí.

Aunque doliera era lo mejor, no podía simplemente exponer así a Aioros por que aun que el claudicara y decidiera quedarse a su lado Camus no pensaría lo mismo y tampoco le trataría con la misma sutileza con la que él había tratado al castaño.

Si Saga no dejaba a Aioros, Aioros dejaría a Saga.

Reina roja, Reina blanca…. ¿Son realmente incompatibles?

-No quiero aceptar lo que me dices- terco como siempre, una sonrisa vaga se formo en los labios del psicólogo pero desapareció tan pronto como su pareja le tomaba del mentón obligándolo a verle a la cara, pensando que la locura había vuelto a dominarle por completo. Aioros sonrió como siempre lo hacia con ese toque de ingenuidad y eterna travesura- Piensas, sinceramente, que me voy a creer esos cuentos…yo se como piensas Saga, te conozco más de lo que tú crees y nada de lo que digas o calles hará que me aparte de ti. Lo siento mucho pero cuando te puse el anillo no fue un quiero casarme con condiciones…

Tantas palabras comenzaron a marearlo ¿Por qué no se callaba de una buena vez?, seguramente Aioros esperaba el momento en que el otro ya no aguantara tanta charla y buscara escabullirse de sus brazos, tomando ventaja de su breve distracción le besaría de nuevo; Abrió los ojos como platos cuando fue el mismo Saga quien lo beso de una buena vez para se callara sin haberse movido un solo centímetro.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes podrías preguntar- había vuelto lo sabia muy bien aunque no del todo, los ojos fríos del psicólogo seguían ahí pero había una pequeña diferencia muy sutil pero de un valor claramente incalculable.

Saga veía al mundo con la misma frialdad pero Aioros no estaba incluido en ese mundo, se encontraba detrás de aquella barrera invisible- Mi madre se caso muy joven con mi padre, cuando se casaron todo el mundo dijo que era la pareja más bonita y dulce que hubieran visto, años después ella quedo embarazada y la cosa cambio mucho en especial cuando nacieron sus dos hijos un par de gemelos…

Levanto una ceja confundido siempre había pensado que Saga era hijo único, inevitablemente a su mente llego el recuerdo el ultimo asesinato eran dos niñas, y gemelas además, ¿Era relevante al caso?...

-Mi gemelo se llama Kanon, cuando yo los deje después de la muerte de mi padre, a él y a mi madre, tenia 10 años poco más poco menos, me fui con Camus a Francia, me cambien el apellido como lo haría cualquier persona que quiere olvidar- haciendo un pequeña pausa para dejar en claro que no volvería a hablar de lo que sucedió en aquella época- eso ya lo sabes, el punto es que quiero que lo conozcas vive en esta ciudad y seguramente ya se abra enterado de lo que paso.

¿Por que no le parecía extraño todo eso? Bueno si Saga no le estaba tomando el pelo y tenia un gemelo era natural que se enterara de lo sucedido aun sin haberle llamado, la noticia no podría pasar desapercibida mucho tiempo

-Quiero que lo conozcas- sonrió, esta vez sin ninguna otra emoción que opacara aquella bella sonrisa solo se trataba de una sonrisa sincera

-Bien lo conoceré- respondió no muy convencido de la situación… esperando que Kanon fuera una pieza valiosa para resolver el rompecabezas que era su hermano.

-Esta bien ¿que sea pasado mañana en la noche?- dudas y una que otra rabieta asomaron por la puerta, a caso espera irse caminando como si nada después de todo- No esperaras que me quede aquí sin hacer nada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, de hecho no soporto esta aquí ni un minuto más.

-No te dejaran salir- sentencio Aioros mirando divertido el puchero que se formaba en el rostro del menor y tentado a tocar aquella piel de porcelana, cosa que no resistió, termino por llevar su diestra a la mejilla de Saga- Pero se que te las arreglaras para salir no importa lo que ellos diga, la verdad es que no se como lo haces pero lo haces.

-Simple, se llama poder de convencimiento- Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios cuando escucho sonar el teléfono del cuarto, le levanto escuchando a los médicos deshacerse en miles de disculpas por lo sucedido. Les silencio rápidamente arto de tanta zalamería-Lo vez hasta ellos lo entienden, de hecho con el único que no me funciona es contigo

-No me refiero ha eso, sino a que es como si todo el mundo- incluyéndome yo pensó- temieran hacerte enojar o lastimarte, dos sentimientos bastante ambiguos y hasta cierto punto caprichoso.

-¿Acaso no le puse llave a mi cajón de notas?- pregunto alzando dudativamente una ceja divertido, Aioros había cambiado mucho su vocabulario no solo su persona desde que había empezado a salir con él- Utilizas palabras rimbombantes para confundirme pero no creas que puedes hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

-Lo olvidaba tú eres el psicólogo y yo solo tu humilde aprendiz-se jacto siguiendo la broma que había comenzado su amante- Saga no es por eso, es más bien una sensación, como la de una mariposa atraída por el fuego… sabe que morirá pero aun va a el y termina por quemarse las alas- atracción fatal, Saga tenia razón se comportaba como un paranoico- Vendré más tarde a verte o a recogerte dependiendo de lo que pase primero.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?

-No puedo a un que quisiera, anoche se cometió otro crimen que parece estar relacionado con los otros dos- al escuchar aquello el psicólogo tembló con fuerza, eso no podía ser verdad y menos en ese momento- según tengo entendido la nueva victima se llama Oscar Villegas es un narcotraficante.

-¿Cómo sabes que se relaciona con los otros dos casos?- le pregunto enderezándose en la cama una ligera descarga en su costado derecho le llamo la atención por tan desconsiderado movimiento.

-Simple, esta vez solo necesite ver la carnicería en la que se había convertido su casa, para darme cuenta- antes de salir ladeo el rostro, algo crispado y ansioso por no seguir hablando de el caso- No esta el esqueleto.

Una hora más tarde desde que Aioros se había marchado del hospital dos toquitos le hicieron volver la cabeza, Saga pensando que seguramente aquel moreno tan despistado había terminado antes su trabajo y había vuelto para verle de nuevo.

La verdad es que no entendía de todo como se estaban dando las cosas durante su inconciencia, el mundo no giraba en torno suyo como había aseverado el detective pese a los intentos del psicólogo por hacer parecer lo contrario.

-Saga, me dijeron que ya habías tenido visitas- durante sus reflexiones había permanecido con los ojos cerrados meditando lo que diría y lo que harían en cuanto saliera de ese horrible lugar con olor a formol y mal desinfectante en los pasillos, por eso cuando escucho aquellas palabras los abrió de golpe volviéndose con violencia a ver al recién llegado- No creo que esperaras que fuera él quien viniera a verte, pero al menos te agradecería que no me subestimaras ni despreciaras mi visita.

El hombre que entro no aparentaba más de unos 35 años, conservaba un físico envidiable, de porte intimidante y sonrisa sádica, iba vestido con un traje de cromática formal.

-No me gustan las personas que se dan aires de grandeza- le sonrió al joven postrado en la cama que ante la llegada de este se había erguido lo más posible- No tienes por que fingir ante mi, no soy Camus pero se quien eres tú.

-Entonces no entiendo- este era el momento de cobrar venganza- sino te agradan ese tipo de personas que hacen con el pesado de Depardieu… no me importa, pero dime que es lo que se propone, ¿Por qué esta actuando de esta forma?

-Igual que tu no conozco mucho de los planes de Camus, solo puedo adelantármele unas jugadas- le contesto sinceramente cerrando la puerta tras de si y llevando una silla al lado de la cama del de cabello largo para sentarse a su lado- Por cierto te envió algo.

Saga aun con el seño fruncido tomo la caga alargada que le entregaba DM y la abrió cuidadosamente, en su interior forrado de color dorado varios huevitos envueltos con papel lustroso de color rojo relucían como gemas.

-Son chocolates o al menos eso creo- aclaro el mayor aflojando su corbata- también me pidió que habla contigo… ¿te molesta si tomo uno?- Saga asintió y dejo que otro se comiera uno de los huevos de chocolate.

-Sabes una cosa, sino creyera que Camus esta perdiendo su toque y que no tiene las agallas para matarme no hubiera dejado que te lo comieras- contesto con simpleza.

Mirando la caja tomo uno de los huevos macizos, al menos así lo sintió por su peso, para jugar con él entre sus dedos. DM lo miro divertido animándole a que hablara

- Quiere recordarme que aun soy la reina roja pese a mis intentos por no serlo, son 21 chocolates uno por cada año de mi vida seguramente son amargos- sonrió con sarna al pensar en que no podrían ser de ningún otro sabor- y los primeros diez serán de chocolate oscuro, la caja fue un buen detalle aunque los haya mandado hacer excesivamente para mi se nota el toque de sutileza- comió uno de los chocolates y efectivamente eran amargos, demasiado amargos para su gusto además que al final tenían un sabor que no pudo definir.

-Detesto cuando se valoran mutuamente- alzo los hombros restándole valor sus palabras de hastió, había vivido 10 años de lo mismo y comenzaba a resultarle aburrido- Dime, Saga, realmente piensas abandonarlo todo por seguir una estupida quimera que a la larga solo te llevara a sentirte vació.

-No se cual sea tu definición de vació pero al menos la mía es mucho más estricta ¿sabes? Y en cuanto a abandonar las cosas, nunca abandonare mi principal ideal pero todo lo demás es remplazable incluso Camus.

-¿También lo es Aioros?- pregunto con aquel tono lleno de burla que tanto había hecho enojar a Saga durante su estancia con el francés. Un silencio sepulcral se vertió sobre ambos, DM sabia bien que Saga no le respondería aun así quería pincharle un poco más y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar- Lo siento su majestad olvidaba que llevas el blanco en vuestro blasón

-Déjate de tonterías y vele a decir a ese maldito que se aleje de mi vida, que no interfiera más en ella- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana- Las cosas se darán poco a poco no hay que forzarlas y si estoy en un error me arrepentiré por ello más tarde, también dile que recuerde Marsella y lo que me enseño ahí.

-Te diré algo niño caprichoso- Saga ni se inmuto ni mucho menos volteo- La vida no es una rueda que solamente gire cuando esta bien afinada, las cosas se rompen y debes estar consiste de las pequeñas estrías que dejan en el camino…porque te arrepentirás sino te percatas a tiempo.

Sin decir nada más se levanto y salio del lugar había visto el brillo cristalino en los ojos del gemelo y no quería lastimarlo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. Saga solamente espero a que se cerrara la puerta para dejar caer de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas que fueron a estrellarse con violencia en contra del sus puños cerrados que apretaban las blancas sabanas.

La puerta se volvió a abrir aun no superaba la vista hecha por DM, limpiando con fuerza sus ojos para evitar cualquier rastro delator de aquella humedad se volvió para encarar al nuevo visitante.

-Shura me sorprende que me vistes, pero lamento decirte que Aioros no esta aquí- se burlo endureciendo un poco más su corazón- si me lo permites me encuentro demasiado cansado como para discutir con niños de preescolar pero te puedo hacer una cita para ayudarte con tu complejo, no aceptado, de que estas enamorado de mi prometido.

Aquellas palabras no hicieron efecto en Shura que solo se sonrió sentándose en la misma silla que lo hiciera minutos atrás DM.

-Saga, mi estimado Saga, me alegra que no hayas perdido tu toque- sus sonrisa se incremente haciendo que el más joven se enojara realmente, no le encontraba lo divertido a aquella situación, probablemente el moreno se reía de su desgracia, de que estuviera hospitalizado eh incluso si se aventuraba a pensar un poco más haya, que después de lo que hizo su relación con Aioros se vendría a bajo- Saga Hansford deberías ser más amable con las vistas.

Las pupilas se dilataron al escuchar el apellido que había utilizado Shura e incluso palideció ¿cuantos años no escuchaba su nombre seguido de aquella palabra? Un nudo se le formo en el estomago y le dieron ganas de vomitar más no demostraría flaqueza frente a Shura.

-Quizás tu amado padre no te educo correctamente después de todo- apoyo la cabeza sobre una de sus manos- o serás que te fue tu madre la que falló.

-No me vengas hablar de tonterías- se encontraba ansioso por saber que tanto conocía de sus pasado el abogado.

-No son tonterías Sr. Hansford- su sonrisa se volvió más acida- perdona si te llamo así no sabrás si le hablo a Saga Hansford o a tu hermano Kanon- Saga estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y terminar de una buena vez la discusión pero Shura le salto en cima sujetándole ambas manos con una sola.

El psicólogo era conciente de que después de lo vivido estaría débil pero no consideraba que su debilidad llegara a ese grado, dejándole indefenso había algo más en todo eso, quizás la respuesta idónea era de que la persona que enfrentaba a Shura no era Saga Gemenaus sino el maldito bastardo Saga Hansford.

-No te muevas precioso que no te voy a lastimar, no al menos como tu piensas- claro si es que aun puedes pensar algo coherente se dijo a si mismo- Sabes desde que te vi salir de aquel edificio con ese tal Camus me llamo mucho la atención quien eras en verdad, tengo amigos muy influyentes, claro no como los tuyos, pero si se saben mover…contrate a un detective que busco en tu pasado y sabes que encontró- el sometido negó débilmente con la cabeza, comenzaba a tener migraña- No existes, no hay datos tuyos, claro que papeles abundan pero esos son fáciles de encontrar cuando buscas quien los respalde ahí esta el problema.

-Explícate de una buena vez- replico sintiendo nauseas

-Tu padre era un hombre en apariencia benévolo con su familia pero los vecinos no piensan lo mismo, no te gustaba vivir en esa casa-se agacho para susurrarle al oído tranquilamente-¿Es que no disfrutabas que te trataran como lo que eres?- lanzando palabras como flechas agudas siguió- Pero lo más interesante es que la muerte de tu padre es realmente un nudo, por decirlo de una forma elegante, muerto en medio de un tiroteo y tu madre ¿que hace días después de su muerte? quiere una reunión familiar ¿aun te despiertas en las noches de tormentas?

Le soltó quedándose sentado sobre él, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un encendedor automático y le prendió pasándole varias veces la flama enfrente de los ojos, el psicólogo arrugo la nariz sin dejar de ver aquella flama. Frunció el seño cuando su nariz reconoció que aquel olor tan desagradable, eran unos cuantos de sus cabellos quemándose

- ¿Ya no hueles a gas ni vez las flamas danzar enfrente de tus ojos?

Por fin la cordura pareció volver a Saga y de un manotazo tiro aquel encendedor en su rostro lucia la misma expresión animal que la que tenía cuando enfrento al negro de la comisaría.

-Y yo que pensaba que solamente eras un abogado jodido- Shura frunció el seño, ¿Cuándo habían cambiado los papeles? Se supone que él tenía el control de la situación, pero Saga ya no parecía temerle, sus ojos se posaron en el rojo centellante de la caja que había sobre el tocador.

La reina roja ya había valorado la situación y sabia que Shura debía de usar sus mejores cartas en la primera mano por lo tanto no sabia nada más de lo que le dijo, dudaba que Camus no estuviera consiente de la investigación del abogado, e incluso que aquello fuera una prueba, por lo que no le dejaría que se acercaran tanto a la verdad.

-Pequeño bastardo- Intento golpearle pero Saga paro el golpe, ya había tenido suficientes molestias por un solo día.

-Escúchame bien Shura, que yo soy mucho más benigno que él- Sonrío de lado mostrando una mueca llena de crueldad e indiferencia propia de un depredador que sabe que su victima esta en agonía y disfruta con ello- Si valoras tantito tu miserable vida no volverás a llamarme en tu vida Saga Hansford

-Te crees muy chulo para venir a darme ordenes ¿no?- había algo hipnotizante en aquellos ojos que no podía dejar de mirarlo, incluso había bajado el tono de su voz sin ser conciente de ello- Se lo diré a Aioros.

El psicólogo soltó una risita divertida y altanera, suavizando su mirada para con el otro, levanto una mano acariciándole el rostro acercándolo lentamente al suyo.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo? ¿Te escuchaste? Piensas acusarme con Aioros como si fuera mi padre- recalco las palabras dichas por él otro. Shura al escuchar lo que había dicho en los labios del otro frunció el seño- Camus esta perdiendo su toque, no contrataste a un detective o si lo hiciste le dejaron ver lo que querían.

Eso explicaba el saborcito amargo al final de los chocolates, una buena jugada por parte de su maestro pero no más que eso, un leve tentempié para entretenerse. Camus no quería que perdiera la practica por estar en hospital, ni por haber salido a buscar su propia muerte.

Por su parte el abogado le miraba confundido, en cierta medida el psicólogo tenia razón el día anterior había llegado a su casa una carta un tanto particular. Pidiéndole de favor a un viejo amigo que investigara sobre esta encontró que todo lo dicho era verdadero

-Aléjate contigo no tendré las mismas consideraciones que con Aioros.- Esta vez su sonrisa pareció un tanto provocativa, empujo el cuerpo levemente haciendo que sus caderas se rozaran- Si te preocupa Marin debes salir ya.

Poseído por el extraño efecto que provocaban los ojos verdes del psicólogo en él asintió aun dentro de esa especie de trance saliendo del cuarto de hospital. Las frías gotas de lluvia empañaron su rostro y su cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres Saga Hansford?- las personas pasaban a su lado buscando un refugio donde no mojarse, mirando extrañados aquel hombre que se mantenía quieto bajo el torrencial en el centro de la plaza.

Recargado en uno de los pilares DM jugueteaba con un cigarrillo en sus labios mirando fijamente aquella silueta que se perdía en el chubasco. Le comprendía y le molestaba su presencia en partes iguales, la primera por que él mismo se sentía perdido dentro del juego que mantenían Camus y Saga mientras que la segunda y mucho más clara era razón de que interrumpiera las jugadas de Camus.


End file.
